Mein Segen, mein Fluch
by Soph14
Summary: Legolas findet sich in einem Gefühlsbad aus Liebe zu Éowyn, Eifersucht, Wut und der Angst zu versagen wieder, an der ein gewisser Aragorn nicht wenig Schuld trägt... KOMPLETT chap 7
1. Äpfel und Eifersucht

Das ist die erste FF, die ich hier hochlade und ich hoffe, dass ihr nicht ganz so streng mit mir sein werdet! Einige Dinge im Voraus: 

Legolas ist 25 Jahre alt. Ich musste sein Alter so drastisch kürzen, da sonst die Hintergrundgeschichte meiner Story nicht logisch mit seinen Lebensjahren übereinstimmen würde.

Das ist eine Fanfic in der ich versuche nur die Charaktere zu verwenden, die in den Filmen bzw. in den Bücher vorkommen (selbst ausgedachte Charaktere haben höchstens eine minimale Statistenrolle). So etwas habe ich bis jetzt noch nie geschafft und ich hoffe, dass ich das durchhalte.

Ja, das Pairing Legolas/Éowyn habe ich noch nicht so oft gesehen und obwohl ich Éowyn nicht so doll mag (steinigt mich bitte nicht), habe ich mich mal da rann getraut und meiner künstlerischen Freiheit freien Lauf gelassen.

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören natürlich dem Tolkien und ich verdiene auch kein Geld 

damit...

Na ja, genug von meinem nervigen Gequatsche. Hier ist das erste Kapitel meiner Fanfic „Mein Segen, mein Fluch":

**Mein Segen, mein Fluch**

Kapitel 1: Äpfel und Eifersucht

Ich war wohl immer irgendwie das fünfte Rad am Wagen und das Glück war ebenfalls nie auf meiner Seite. Auch diesmal soll es nicht anders sein. Vielleicht sollte ich aufhören zu hoffen eines Tages glücklich zu werden...

Ich werde nie ihren Gesichtsausdruck vergessen, als Gimli ihr sagte, dass Aragorn gefallen sei. Éowyns Augen weiteten sich in sprachlosem Entsetzen und ihr weicher Mund öffnete sich leicht, um ihre Miene abzurunden, um den Schrecken über diese Nachricht noch mehr zu unterstreichen. So sehr sie es mir auch angetan hatte, ich konnte mich einfach nicht über meine Liebe zu ihr freuen. War ich nicht selbst derjenige gewesen, der Arwen davon abriet sich an Aragorn zu binden, nur weil er ein Mensch war?

Seufzend stieg ich von meinem Pferd herab und führte es zum Stallburschen. Ich musste erst einmal lernen, mich hier zurechtzufinden. Helms Klamm glich insgesamt gesehen einer riesigen Höhle (kein Wunder, es war schließlich an eine angeschlossen) und ich mochte solche nicht besonders. Außerdem war die Festung überfüllt mit Menschen; es machte mich beinahe wahnsinnig ständig von jemandem angerempelt zu werden, doch ich wahrte meine nichtssagende Miene.

Später half ich, ein paar Verletzte, die die Leute mit kleinen Wagen nach Helms Klamm gezogen und auf Pferden hierher getragen hatten, behutsam umzubetten, damit sie den Tag und die Nacht nicht auf den morschen Karren verbringen mussten. Gimli stand an der Wand und betrachtete seine Axt. Ab und zu blickte er zu mir herüber, in der Hoffnung, dass ich doch mit Helfen fertig werde, um mich mit ihm ein wenig umzusehen.

Nachdem ein junger Mann und ich den letzten Verletzten in sein Lager gebracht hatten, gab ich letztendlich Gimlis Wunsch nach. Im Gegensatz zu mir schien ihm Helms Klamm zu gefallen. Er schaffte es sogar mich zu überreden mit ihm die Grotten der Festung zu besichtigen, wenn wieder Friede weilte. Im Gegenzug versprach er mich in den Fangornwald zu begleiten.

„Ein wunderbares Bauwerk!", freute sich der Zwerg. „Robust, einfach eine Meisterleistung. Und ich kann es kaum abwarten mir die Höhlen anzusehen, Herr Elb!"

Er rieb sich die Hände, als wolle er sich an einen gut gedeckten Tisch setzen, um zu speisen. Wie auch immer. Nach einer Weile verließ er mich. Er brummelte irgendetwas in seinen Bart und verschwand zwischen den Leuten.

Mir war es recht. Nachdem ich mich auf eine Bank gesetzt hatte, polierte ich den Apfel, den ich mir als kleine Zwischenmahlzeit eingesteckt hatte, doch noch bevor ich überhaupt hineinbeißen konnte, hörte ich eine zarte Stimme neben mir.

„Herr Elb?" Es war Éowyn. „Darf ich mich zu euch setzen?"

Ich nickte nur und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, damit sie genug Platz auf der Bank hatte. Mein Herz schlug mir bis in den Hals, so sehr, dass ich Angst bekam, es würde meine Rippen brechen. Ich fürchtete, Éowyn würde hören, wie stark es pochte oder zumindest bemerken, was für eine schrecklich rote Farbe meine Wangen und Ohren angenommen hatten. Aber sie schien nicht darauf zu achten.

„Ihr scheint nicht besonders traurig über Herrn Aragorns Tod zu sein", meinte sie schließlich. „Warum?"

„Das liegt daran, dass ich nicht wirklich daran glaube, dass er tot ist", antwortete ich und versuchte dabei möglichst ruhig zu klingen, wobei ich ein furchtbar schiefes Lächeln aufsetzte. „Mein Gefühl hat mich selten enttäuscht."

Ich Angeber! Warum hatte ich das gesagt? Aber Éowyn lächelte nur traurig zurück.

„Ich hoffe ihr behaltet Recht."

Ich beschloss ihr die Hälfte meines Apfels anzubieten. Ich war sehr gespannt, wie sie wohl darauf reagieren mochte, doch sie nahm sie dankend an, schaute einfach nur in den Himmel und biss hinein. Ich begriff, dass sie wohl nicht wusste, dass es in Düsterwald einer Liebeserklärung gleichkam, wenn ein Elb einen Apfel mit einer Frau teilte.

„Ich bin froh dich wiederzusehen", meinte Éowyn nach einer Weile und alle Förmlichkeit war wie weggeblasen. „Es ist lang' her, seid wir uns das letzte Mal trafen... Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Ja, ich dich auch", sagte ich verlegen, brachte danach aber kein weiteres Wort mehr heraus.

Nachdem Éowyn den Apfel aufgegessen hatte, ließ auch sie mich allein und ich hatte Zeit um nachzudenken. Selbst wenn sie das Selbe für mich empfände, wie ich für sie, mein Vater würde dies wohl nie zulassen. Unsere Familie war reinen elbischen Geschlechts, keine Menschen, keine Halbelben. Gerade ich sollte diese Linie nicht durchbrechen. Ich war zwar nicht der Kronprinz, doch wurde ich meinem Vater als zweites Kind geboren und sollte meinem älteren Bruder je etwas zustoßen (Elbereth segne ihn), würde ich der alleinige Erbe des Reiches sein. Natürlich wusste ich, dass es vollkommener Irrsinn war jemanden nur deshalb zu verachten, weil er nicht zu uns Elben zählte, aber ob mein Vater dies wissen würde, war eine ganz andere Frage.

Schließlich stand ich auf, um nach Gimli zu suchen. Das viele Nachdenken brachte einfach nichts. Éowyn und ich waren zu verschieden, auch wenn wir Jahre unserer Kindheit miteinander verbracht hatten. Jahre voller Kummer...

Ich stieg die Treppe zur großen Halle hinunter, wo mir meine Vorahnung bestätigt wurde: Ein völlig durchnässter, zerzauster Aragorn lief beinahe in mich hinein. Er sah mich verwirrt an; ich musste lächeln.

„Du kommst spät", grinste ich. „Und du siehst furchtbar aus", fügte ich noch an.

Jetzt musste auch Aragorn lachen. Er legte mir zum Gruß eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich tat es ihm gleich. Schließlich gab ich ihm Arwens Abendstern, den ich für ihn aufgehoben hatte. Er war sehr dankbar dafür.

Aus den Augenwinkeln jedoch konnte ich sehen, dass Éowyn Aragorns Erscheinen ebenfalls bemerkt hatte. Sie schaute wie gebannt auf unsere Hände. Ihr Blick war nahezu eifersüchtig auf den Abendstern gerichtet: Es versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz.

Was war nur mit mir? Ich hatte das Gefühl mein Gesichtsausdruck würde sich ihrem angleichen und ich presste die Lippen zusammen. Aragorn blickte mich fragend an, aber ich lächelte nur.

„Ich geh' ein wenig hinaus", meinte ich. „An die frische Luft."

Dieser Moment war so unerträglich für mich gewesen. Ich strich mir durchs Haar und atmete tief durch.

_Vergiss sie!_, dachte ich. _Das Einzige, was jetzt wichtig ist, ist die Festung zu verteidigen. Lass dich nicht von einer Frau aus der Fassung bringen..._

Fortsetzung folgt...

Ich hoffe, dass euch das erste Kapitel gefallen hat (wenn es überhaupt jemand gelesen hat...). Ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen, sie helfen herauszubekommen, was man noch besser machen könnte oder wie das Werk auf andere Leute wirkt! Ich will mich jedenfalls schon einmal dafür bedanken, dass ihr hier hereingeschaut habt!

Ich hoffe wir sehen uns in Kapitel 2 von „Mein Segen, mein Fluch" wieder!

Eure Soph


	2. Vor der Schlacht

Hi Leutz, 

das ist nun das zweite Kapitel meiner FF.

Ich möchte euch vorher noch sagen (damit sich keiner wundert), dass ich einige Szenen ein wenig verändert habe (bis jetzt noch am Film orientiert), da ich nicht zu viel Text haben wollte, der nicht wirklich aus meiner Feder stammt (leider trotzdem zu viel) und damit es nicht so langweilig wird (ist es aber wahrscheinlich doch geworden).

Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim lesen und reviewt mir bitte fleißig. Antworten auf eure Kommentare findet ihr ganz unten nach der Fanfic.

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören natürlich dem Tolkien und ich habe keinerlei Absichten damit mein Geld zu verdienen oder ähnliches.

Na dann! Los geht's:

**Mein Segen, mein Fluch**

Kapitel 2: Vor der Schlacht

Aragorn brachte schlechte Nachrichten: Er berichtete, dass ein riesiges Uruk-Hai-Heer auf dem Weg nach Helms Klamm war, um es dem Erdboden gleichzumachen. Es sollten Tausende von Sarumans Dienern sein. Théoden war alles andere, als begeistert davon, ich – um die Wahrheit zu sagen – auch nicht. Es war nicht die Furcht vor dem Tod (denn den fürchtete ich nicht), viel mehr die Angst zu versagen. Vielleicht war dies auch der Grund, weshalb ich einen Streit mit Aragorn begann.

Als alle Frauen in die Grotten der Klamm gebracht worden waren, standen wir in der Waffenkammer, umringt von Männern, die nach alten Schwertern griffen. Aragorn schnaubte.

„Bauern, Hufschmiede, Stallburschen", seufzte er. „Das sind keine Soldaten."

„Die meisten haben zu viele Winter erlebt...", stimmte Gimli ihm zu.

„...oder zu wenige...", fügte ich noch an und schaute mich um.

Ich konnte diese verzweifelten Gesichter einfach nicht ertragen, noch weniger, da Aragorn doch tatsächlich zu glauben schien, dass diese Witzfiguren Sarumans mächtiger Armee standhalten würden. Es war absurd und erbärmlich! Belustigt drehte ich mich um, schaute aber wieder zurück.

„Seht sie euch an! Sie fürchten sich– ", zischelte ich. „ich sehe es in ihren Augen!" Ich setzte auf Elbisch fort. „Wie viele sind es ihrer etwa...Dreihundert..." Ich wurde lauter. „...gegen zehntausend?"

Unser Waldläufer schien recht verwirrt zu sein – er hatte wohl nicht erwartet so etwas aus meinem Mund zu hören – antwortete mir aber doch: „Es besteht mehr Hoffnung für sie, wenn sie sich hier verteidigen statt in Edoras."

Natürlich, Aragorn. Eine zusammengepferchte Gruppe Menschen, die von einer Orkarmee bedrängt in einer Felsspalte, aus der es wahrscheinlich keinen anderen Ausweg, als das Außentor gab, hockt, würde sich sicher fantastisch verteidigen können. Zu glauben eine Chance in dieser Schlacht zu haben, war reiner Wahnsinn.

„Sie können diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen", rief ich. „Sie werden alle sterben!"

„Dann werde ich als einer von ihnen sterben!", keifte Aragorn zurück, diesmal die Gemeinsprache benutzend. Es war nicht nur, dass er es sich getraut hatte die Stimme gegen mich zu erheben, nein, er wagte es auch noch mir im Schreien ins Gesicht zu spucken.

Ich funkelte ihn böse an. _‚Als einer von ihnen sterben!.'_ Das ich nicht lache. Wie gern hätte ich ihm meine Faust ins Gesicht gelegt, doch Gimli brachte mich wieder zur Vernunft. Beinahe hätte ich Aragorn noch _‚Und das mit Éowyn verzeihe ich dir nicht!'_ hinterhergeschiehen, doch ich ließ es bleiben. Solche Peinlichkeiten konnte ich mir nicht erlauben und außerdem wusste Aragorn nicht, was ich für Éowyn empfand. Sicher hätte er es falsch verstanden und wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nicht einmal bemerkt, wie sie ihn jedes Mal ansah, wenn er ihren Weg kreuzte. Es war schrecklich.

Am Ende aber begriff ich, dass ich wohl überreagiert hatte. Ich beschloss mich später bei ihm zu entschuldigen, vor allem weil Gimli mich dazu drängte. Der Zwerg konnte es wohl nicht ertragen, wenn Aragorn und ich uns stritten. Das hätte ich niemals von einem Angehörigen seines Volkes erwartet.

Doch bevor ich mich entschuldigte, sah ich zu, wie Aragorn sich zur Schlacht bereit machte. Unglaublich, dass ich mit einem meiner besten Freunde, meiner einzigen Freunde, um die selbe Frau buhlen würde. Aber was dachte ich da schon wieder? Hatte ich mir nicht vor zwei Stunden noch geschworen Éowyn aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen bis die Schlacht vorbei oder ich gefallen war? Diese Frau ließ mich einfach nicht in Ruhe. Warum nur...?

Ich trat nun auf Aragorn zu. Als er nach seinem Schwert griff, reichte ich es ihm und erntete einen erneut verwirrten Blick seinerseits.

„Aragorn, ich... Verzeih'!"

Doch er antwortete nur: „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen." Und legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter. Glücklich, dass unser Streit geschlichtet war, tat ich es ihm gleich. Wie hatte mein Vater mir noch gesagt? _‚Freunde sollst du schätzen' _Wie Recht er doch hatte! Was hatte mich nur zu diesem Streit geritten?

Doch bevor ich über die Antwort auf diese Frage nachdenken konnte, ertönte von draußen her der helle Klang eines Elbenhorns. Verwundert trat ich zum Fenster, um mich nach der Herkunft des Tones umzusehen.

„Das ist kein Orkhorn", flüsterte ich Aragorn zu.

„Dann lass uns sehen, wer die Festung zu betreten gedenkt."

Als wir den Hof betraten, lächelte uns Haldir, der Hauptmann der lórischen Waldwache, entgegen. Er hatte Théoden bereits Bericht darüber erstattet, dass die Verstärkung, mit der er uns bereicherte, von Herrn Elrond aus Bruchtal geschickt worden war, doch auch wenn ich mir die Truppe begeistert anschaute, ich glaubte immer noch nicht, dass wir wirklich in der Lage sein würden Sarumans Uruk-Hai standzuhalten. Es waren schließlich zehntausend und wir brachten es trotz der Truppe des lórischen Hauptmanns kaum auf den zehnten Teil dessen. Vielleicht würden die Mauern von Helms Klamm uns einen kleinen Vorteil gewähren, aber auf eine von Menschenhand erbaute Wand wollte ich mich nicht so recht verlassen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser, ich würde langsam mehr Vertrauen in die Menschen stecken...

Noch bevor wir uns zur Schlacht bereit machten, ruhten sich die meisten Elben auf dem Hof aus oder setzten sich auf eine Treppe, um ihren vom langen Marsch müde gewordenen Füßen ein wenig Erholung zu gewähren. Ich mischte mich unter sie. Haldir – mein einziger Freund unter allen Elben Mittelerdes – kam lächelnd auf mich zu und legte mir, wie Aragorn zuvor, eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er führte mich zu einem leeren Fleck in der großen Halle.

„Du bist so bedrückt, mein Freund", meinte er. „Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was dein Herz erschwert?"

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", antwortet ich und schaute hinaus auf den Hof.

Haldir blickte mich eine Weile an, sah ebenfalls auf den Hof, grinste dann aber.

„Es ist eine Frau, liege ich da richtig?", lächelte er. „Es kann nur an einer Frau liegen. Warum sonst sollte ein Düsterwaldelb, wie du es bist, sich so vor seinen Freunden verschließen, wo dein Volk doch als misstrauisch, aber doch auch als sehr gesellig gilt."

Ich errötete. War ich denn so leicht zu durchschauen? Mein Gesicht wurde zu einer missmutigen Grimasse.

„Wo ist das Problem?", lachte der sonst so beherrschte Hauptmann.

„Ich schätze, sie liebt einen anderen", meinte ich.

Haldir hörte abrupt auf sich über meine Lage lustig zu machen und biss sich beschämt auf die Unterlippe.

„Und wer glaubst du, ist es?", wollte er wissen.

Ich nickte nur in Aragorns Richtung. Darauf erwiderte Haldir nichts mehr, er legte mir nur eine tröstende Hand an den Rücken und ich war froh darüber, dass er nicht nach dem Namen meiner Liebsten gefragt hatte. Es sollte mein Geheimnis bleiben, ein Geheimnis, an dem ich wahrscheinlich vergehen würde, doch ich würde niemandem von Éowyn erzählen. Es hätte keinen Sinn. Mein Wunsch, sie zu heiraten, würde sich niemals erfüllen; warum sollte ich dann jemanden über meine Gefühle in Kenntnis setzen? Ich hoffte nur, dass sich Haldirs Zunge im Zaum hielt.

„Wie schätzt du unsere Chancen in der Schlacht ein?", fragte ich, um abzulenken.

„Schlecht. Sarumans Armee ist groß, es wird schwierig sein, aber nicht unmöglich."

„Du meinst also, wir hätten eine geringe Chance?", sagte ich und Haldir nickte. „Ich sehe sie nicht. Unsere einzige Hoffnung liegt bei Éomers Gruppe, die verbannt nach Westen geritten ist. Gandalf ist ihnen auf der Spur, doch bezweifle ich sehr, dass sie rechtzeitig hier eintreffen werden. Sie sind zu weit entfernt."

„Wir werden sehen", meinte Haldir.

Ich antwortete nicht mehr. Stattdessen sah ich hinunter zur Mauer, die Helms Klamm vor Angriffen schützen sollte. Sie war sehr hoch, um die Körper der Soldaten so gut wie möglich zu verdecken. Und mir kam in gerade diesem Moment eine lustige Idee...

„Du hättest wirklich einen besseren Platz aussuchen können", grummelte Gimli.

Ein breites Grinsen machte ich auf meinem Gesicht breit. Ich wusste natürlich, dass es gemein war den Zwerg gerade an diese Stelle zu postieren, doch konnte ich mir diesem Spaß nun nicht mehr nehmen lassen; schließlich hatte ich in den letzten Tagen viel zu viel über gewisse Dinge nachgedacht.

Gimli schaute mich beleidigt an und brummelte etwas unverständliches in seinen Bart, was mich dazu brachte noch lauter zu lachen.

„Elben...", schnaubte der Zwerg, doch der Rest seines Satzes ging in seinem beleidigten Brummen unter.

Während der Regen auf uns niederprasselte, sahen wir, wie das feindliche Heer näher kam. Die Uruks waren gut gerüstet, aber mir fiel schon von weitem auf, dass ihre Rüstungen an Hals und unter den Armen schwach ausgeprägt waren. Zweifellos ein Vorteil für uns, doch ich glaubte nicht daran, dass die Schützen der Rohirrim gut genug waren. Ich kannte ihre Weise mit dem Bogen umzugehen: Sie waren bei weitem nicht so präzise, wie wir Elben und eher für das Schwert geschaffen.

Die Uruk-Hai waren nur noch ein Stück weit von der Mauer entfernt und hielten. Menschen und Elben, selbst der Zwerg neben mir, hielten die Luft an. Sogar Aragorn, der eben noch hinter uns umhergegangen war, um letzte Befehle auf Elbisch zu verteilen, blieb stehen und schaute wie gebannt auf die Szene, die sich vor uns bot. Er hatte Recht gehabt: Tausende Uruks bedrängten uns in dieser Unheil heischenden Nacht. Wir hielten uns bereit, jeder spannte seinen Bogen und wartete ruhig darauf seinen Pfeil endlich abschießen zu dürfen. Die Uruk-Hai stampften mit ihren Speeren auf den schlammigen Boden; meine Instinkte warnten mich. _Gefahr!_

Plötzlich schnellte ein Pfeil von unserer Seite hervor und traf einen Uruk in der Senke zwischen Schulter und Hals. Er ging wimmernd nieder, was dazu führte, dass die Luft um uns herum, beinahe zu brennen begann.

„Halt!", rief Aragorn noch während der Uruk-Hai in den Schlamm fiel.

Ein lautes Grölen folgte dem anderen. Die Masse vor uns wurde unruhig und schließlich gab ihr Anführer das Signal zum Angriff.

Fortsetzung folgt...

At all: Danke, dass ihr wieder bis hierher gelesen habt!

Ich werde mir Mühe geben, das nächste Kapitel noch länger zu schreiben. Das hier war schon länger, als das erste aber für meine Verhältnisse immer noch zu kurz...

So, nun möchte ich eure Meinung zu diesem Kapitel wissen. Schreibt mir bitte reviews, damit ich motiviert bin schnell weiterzuschreiben!

At Ennoia:

Danke, dass du hier reingeschaut hast! Ich werde mir auf jeden Fall Mühe mit den nächsten Kapitel geben und ich hoffe, dass du sie auch lesen wirst!

Soph


	3. Die Schlacht und das verletzte Ohr

Hi Leute!

Ich wollte mich erst einmal entschuldigen, dass die Fortsetzung so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte eine Schreib/Tippblockade! Aber dafür haben wir hier ein extra längeres Kapitel.

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören keine der von Tolkien erfundenen Figuren mir. Ich benutze sie lediglich, um meiner Fantasie freien lauf zu lassen! fiesgrins

Na dann! Los geht's:

**Mein Segen, mein Fluch**

Kapitel 3: Die Schlacht und das verletzte Ohr

„Legolas!", rief Gimli. „Zwei hab' ich schon!"

„Ich bin bei siebzehn!" Ich schoss zwei Pfeile. „Neunzehn!"

Gimlis verdutzter Gesichtsausdruck war grandios. Dann aber zogen sich seine Augenbrauen verärgert in die Nasenwurzel und ließen tiefe Falten auf seiner Stirn zurück. Er brummelte wieder etwas, das im Kampfgeschehen unterging und für mich kaum hörbar war, um danach sofort wieder Uruk-Hai zu schlachten.

Ich wandte mich ebenfalls wieder zur kämpfenden Menge hin. Zunächst benutzte ich nur meinen Bogen, doch mein Vorrat an Pfeilen würde während der Schlacht beträchtlich sinken. Ich würde keine Zeit haben die schon verschossenen Pfeile aus den Leibern der Toten zu ziehen, musste im Nahkampf sparsamer mit ihnen umgehen. Also schnitt ich hier und da einem Uruk die Kehle mit meinem Messer durch.

Immer mehr von ihnen zogen Leitern an unseren Mauern auf und stiegen mordend hinüber in die Festung. Théoden gab nervös Befehle, ebenso Aragorn, der hinter mir mit lautem Gebrüll sein Schwert schwang, womit er einem Uruk-Hai den Kopf von den Schultern schlug. Vom Herrn Zwerg war nichts mehr zu sehen. Mir blieb auch kaum Zeit über seinen Verbleib nachzudenken, denn in gerade diesem Moment wurde ich von drei Uruks gleichzeitig angegriffen. Als einer von ihnen ausholte, um mich zu köpfen, duckte ich mich, rollte zwischen seinen breitgestellten Beinen hindurch und rammte ihm eines meiner Messer in den Nacken, nachdem ich wieder aufgestanden war. Der zweite kam auf mich zugestampft, doch ich griff so schnell ich konnte nach einem Pfeil, nahm den Bogen in die Hand, in der ich immer noch mein Messer hielt und schoss dem Ork ins rechte Auge. Genau wie sein Vorgänger, fiel auch er zu Boden. Der dritte aber griff mich von hinten an. Ich konnte nur knapp ausweichen, doch er hinterließ trotzdem einen blutigen Schnitt an meiner linken Wange. Einen gut gezielt Schuss später stürzte er tot den Wall hinunter.

Die Schlacht schien bereits Stunden anzudauern, aber die Menge, die Helms Klamm bedrohte, schien einfach nicht kleiner zu werden. Ich ermüdete langsam. Soeben war ich auf den Rücken gefallen, als ein verwundeter Elb mich anrempelte, und er schmerzte noch immer. Meine Arme erlahmten ein wenig, doch ich kämpfte weiter und tötete jeden Uruk, der mir in die Quere kam. _Sie ist in den Höhlen! Ich muss sie beschützen! _Absurd! Aber diese zwei Sätze waren der einzige Antrieb, den ich hatte.

Hinter mir hörte ich Aragorn plötzlich rufen: „Bring ihn zu Fall, Legolas! Töte ihn!"

Ich sah hinunter und erblickte einen Uruk-Hai, der mit einer grell brennenden Fackel auf uns zurannte. Ich schoss. Der Pfeil traf ihn direkt zwischen Schulter und Brust. Ich schoss ein zweites Mal. Der Uruk stürzte getroffen zu Boden. Zufriedenheit breitet sich in mir aus, doch diese war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn die Kreatur war direkt in die Kanalisation gestürzt, wo andere seiner Art zuvor riesige, mit einem Pulver gefüllte Eisenkugeln hineingetragen hatten. Knapp neben mir zerbarst die Mauer in tausende Stücke. Menschen sowie Elben wurden durch die Luft geschleudert.

„ARAGORN!", brüllte eine tiefe Stimme hinter mir und mein dazugehöriger Zwergenfreund hüpfte in das Loch, das nun die Mauer zierte.

Ich wollte schon hinterherlaufen und nachsehen, ob er heil gelandet war, doch ein Uruk versuchte mir in diesem Augenblick mit seinem Schwert die Hüfte zu öffnen, verfehlte mich aber. Nach einem kurzen Schnitt in der Kehle, hatte ich auch ihn getötet. Danach lief ich doch hinüber, um nachzuschauen ob Gimli den Aufprall unbeschadet überlebt hatte. Zu meinem Entsetzen sah ich den Zwerg im Wasser liegen. Ein Uruk-Hai beugte sich über ihn und wollte zum Schlag ausholen, aber in diesem Moment griff ich nach einem auf dem Boden liegenden Orkschild, warf ihn die Treppe hinunter, sprang darauf und erschoss den Ork mit einem meiner Pfeile. Dann hüpfte ich wieder von dem Schild hinunter, der einem anderen Uruk in die Brust raste.

Der Zwerg lag noch immer im Wasser. Ich packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn an die Luft. Er prustete laut.

„Dieses Wasser schmeckt fürchterlich!", japste er.

„Warum trinkst du es auch?", rief ich zurück, wobei ich den Zwerg weg von der kämpfenden Masse zerrte.

Ohne Vorwarnung erschallte von der Burg aus Théodens Stimme, doch ich konnte nicht ausmachen, was sie sagte. Zum Glück wiederholte Aragorn es auf Elbisch.

„Nan barad!", schrie er.

Ich wollte schon zurück zur Burg rennen, aber ich blieb, denn ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, also ließ ich den Zwerg los und lief zurück zur Mauer, auf der Haldir, der die Befehle Aragorns wiederholte, immer noch kämpfte. Das Schwert eines Uruks schleifte den Arm meines Elbenfreundes, als dieser die Kreatur niederschlug. Die Konzentration des lórischen Hauptmannes ließ nach. Er achtete nicht mehr darauf, was in seiner Umgebung geschah. Stattdessen schaute er schockiert auf seinen blutenden Arm und bemerkte nicht, wie ein Uruk sich ihm näherte.

Ich würde zu spät kommen, ich würde ihn nicht retten. In meiner Angst um Haldir machte ich einen großen Sprung und riss den Ork zu Boden. Dessen Axt verfehlte Haldir um Haaresbreite, doch dafür traf sie mich in einem zweiten Hieb. Im Gegenzug stach ich ihm mein Messer direkt ins Herz.

Ich hatte Glück, denn der Uruk hatte „nur" mein rechtes Ohr gestreift, welches nun schlaff und blutend an meinem Kopf herabhing (Ich frage mich heute noch, wie er es schaffte, es in diesem Winkel zu treffen.). Es schmerzte barbarisch, denn die Ohren eines Elben waren mitunter die empfindlichsten Organgene, die wir besaßen.

Haldir und ich rannten zurück zur Burg. Gimli und Aragorn waren verschwunden, zumindest konnte ich sie in dem Gemenge nicht ausmachen, also stiegen wir hinauf um das Treiben zu überblicken und uns zu schützen. Einige Uruk-Hai hatten sich bereits zu uns vorgekämpft und schlugen die Männer, die ihnen in die Quere kamen rücksichtslos zu Boden.

Der lórische Hauptmann hatte sich ein Stück seines Umhangs abgerissen, um es um seinen blutigen Arm zu wickeln, den er sich mit einer Grimasse im Gesicht an die Seite hielt. Ich kümmerte mich nicht um mein Ohr, obwohl der rote Saft aus meinen Adern stetig hinabtroff und meine Tunika benetzte. Vielleicht hätte ich mir selbst auch ein Stück meines Umhangs auf die Wunde legen sollen, aber ich tat es nicht.

Von hier oben konnte ich sehen, wie ein paar Männer – unter ihnen auch Théoden – versuchten das Haupttor vor dem Rammbock der Uruk-Hai zu schützen. Gimli und Aragorn schlichen sich leise in einen kleinen, abgelegenen Gang. Ich wusste wohin er führte, denn als ich vor Jahren hier gewesen war, hatte ich ihn oft benutzt, um die kleine Holztür zu öffnen und mich dahinter vor Éowyn, Éomer und Théodred zu verstecken. Meine beiden Freunde aber drückten sich am Ende des Ganges zur Tür hinaus und schmiegten sich an den kalten Fels. Während ich so viele Orks wie möglich tötete, konnte ich ein sehr interessantes Gespräch verfolgen – wozu haben wir Elben sonst so feine Ohren, wenn nicht zum Lauschen und zur Spionage.

„Das ist weit", flüsterte Aragorn.

„Wirf mich!", forderte Gimli.

„Was?"

„So weit kann ich nicht springen, du musst mich werfen! Ah, uh, eh, sag's nicht dem Elben!"

Ich musste schmunzeln, doch das war ein Fehler. Ein Uruk hätte mich beinahe getroffen. Haldir erwiderte es mit einem gezielten Pfeilschuss. Ich nickte dankend.

Die Rohirrim versuchten das Tor zu blockieren, das immer noch von den Orks angegriffen wurde. Sie schlugen immer fester mit dem Rammbock zu; das Tor würde dem wohl nicht mehr lange standhalten. Ich wollte schon hinunterlaufen und mich ihm entgegenstemmen, wie es die anderen Männer taten, aber in diesem Moment klemmte sich ein riesiger Widerhaken der Uruks in die Mauern der Burg, an denen immer mehr Leitern heraufgezogen wurden, die mit zahlreichen stinkenden Kreaturen bestückt waren. Ich zog einen Pfeil, zielte und traf das Seil der mittleren Leiter, die daraufhin unter lautem Orkgeschrei niederging und mehrere von ihnen zerquetschte. Dann griff ich nach einem Seil, dass in der Nähe auf dem Boden lag.

Gimli und Aragorn kamen vor dem Tor langsam in Bedrängnis und die Rohirrim hatten die große Eichentür fest verriegelt. Es war unmöglich sie jetzt noch durch das Tor zu holen, geschweige denn durch den Geheimgang wieder in die Burg zu klettern. Also warf ich das eine Ende des Seiles hinunter zu meinen beiden Freunden. Haldir und ich versuchten sie hochzuziehen, wobei wir tatkräftige Unterstützung von zwei Männern bekamen. Der Zwerg und der Mensch waren schwer. Ich bezweifelte stark, dass es an Aragorn lag, auch wenn er ein ganzes Stück größer, als Gimli, war. Als die beiden wieder sicher in der Burg standen, klopfte ich dem Zwerg schelmisch schmunzelnd auf die Schulter.

„Nächstes mal kletterst du die Wand ohne Hilfe hoch, Dickerchen", sagte ich zu ihm und meinte einen rötlichen Schimmer unter seinem krausen Bart entdecken zu können.

„Bohnenstange", brummelte er.

Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, zog ich wieder meine Pfeile und schoss die nächst nahen Uruks zu Tode. Am Tor rumorte es immer noch. Die Uruk-Hai hörten nicht auf ihren Rammbock dagegenzustoßen, bis sie es schließlich eingeschlagen hatten.

„Sie sind durchgebrochen!", erhallte Théodens Stimme.

Plötzlich stürmten alle Rohirrim und Elben ins Innere der Burg hinein, um sich zu verschanzen, um den Uruks noch letzten Widerstand zu leisten. Noch während ich hineinlief, erschoss ich ein paar Orks.

Wir sammelten uns in einem großen Saal, wo wir die Tür von innen versuchten zu versperren. Einige hatten es nicht mehr rechtzeitig in die scheinbare Sicherheit geschafft und klopften voller Angst an das Tor, um hineingelassen zu werden. Unter den verängstigten Stimmen konnte ich auch die eines Jungen wahrnehmen, dessen Beine ihn nicht schnell genug hergetragen hatten. Erinnerungen kamen in mir auf, Erinnerungen daran, wie alles begonnen hatte, wie ich zum ersten Mal auf Théoden traf, wie ich seine Nichte kennenlernte. Das arme Kind vor der Tür tat mir schrecklich Leid, doch als ich gerade zur Tür zurücklaufen und die Männer überreden wollte es hineinzulassen, ging sein verzweifeltes Schreien in ein furchtbar gurgelndes Geräusch über. _Zu spät! _Der Junge hatte nicht das Glück geteilt, dass ich damals gehabt hatte. Ein kalten Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Warum musste ein so junges Leben auf so grausame Weise ausgelöscht werden?

„Steh nicht so dumm rum, Herr Elb!", rief Gimli und holte mich aus meiner Trance.

Wir mussten jetzt alles daran setzen, zu verhindern, dass die Uruk-Hai auch die letzte Kammer durchbrachen. Wir mussten die Frauen und Kinder beschützen, die noch in den Höhlen waren. Ich musste Éowyn beschützen...

Ich rannte hinüber zu den Tischen und griff nach einer massiven Bank, um sie gegen die Tür zu stemmen. Alles, was an Möbeln noch übrig war, wurde als Barriere verwendet. Mit lautem Pochen knallte der Rammbock der Uruks an die Eichentür, doch noch hielt sie stand. Noch! Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass sie dem Druck wohl bald nachgeben würde.

Durch die hohen Fenster leuchteten plötzlich die ersten Lichtstrahlen auf meine Haut und blendeten für einen kurzen Moment meine Augen.

_Ein neuer Tag kann neue Hoffnung bringen! _

Hatte Gandalf nicht gemeint, er würde kommen? Ein Zauberer brach bekanntlich selten sein Wort. Ich schickte meine Gebete zu den Valarn und bat, um einen glimpflichen Ausgang der Schlacht.

Das Klopfen an der Tür wurde immer lauter, doch die Blockade blieb standhaft. Théoden kam zu mir herüber und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Lass dir dein Pferd bringen, Junge", sagte er. „Wir reiten hinaus."

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich musste lächeln. Obwohl... alles war besser, als sich verkriechend erstochen zu werden. Sollte ich jetzt noch sterben, würde ich es als gestandener Elb und in Ehre. Ich wollte nicht zusammengedrängt in einer Ecke getötet werden. Kein Waldelb wollte das.

Ein Rohirrim brachte unsere Pferde und ich saß auf. Ich zog eines der alten Schwerter, welches ich vor ein paar Minuten an meinen Gürtel gebunden hatte, aus seiner Scheide, während die Männer sich sammelten. Das Horn der Burg erscholl über uns, ähnlich dem Gebrüll eines mächtigen Bären und Théoden untermalte es mit einem lauten Schrei.

„Auf Eorlingas!"

Die Uruk-Hai durchbrachen das Tor, aber wir preschten voran und metzelten sie nieder. Ich versuchte jeden Ork, der mir in die Quere kam, zu köpfen oder ihm mein Schwert in die Brust zu rammen, was mir auch größtenteils gelang. Wir arbeiteten uns voran bis hinaus ans Tor und ins Freie. Es waren nicht mehr sehr viele Uruks übrig; langsam wuchs die Zuversicht in mir. Hatten wir nicht schon die ganze Nacht gekämpft? Hatten wir uns nicht bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt am Leben gehalten? Diese letzten Uruk-Hai würden wir vielleicht noch besiegen.

Plötzlich erschallte in hallendes Wiehern, das sich seinen Weg klangvoll zu uns ins Tal bahnte. _Gandalf! _Er war tatsächlich noch gekommen und hinter ihm erschien Éomer, der seine Truppe heranrief. Jetzt konnten wir unmöglich noch geschlagen werden.

„Für den König!"

Mit diesem Satz und lautem Gebrüll stiegen die Reiter hinab vor die Burg. Die Uruk-Hai drehten sich entgeistert zu ihnen, streckten ihnen ihre Speere entgegen, doch jeder Widerstand war zwecklos. Wir töteten jeden Uruk, der noch glaubte es mit uns aufnehmen zu können. Der Rest versuchte zu fliehen, wurde aber von Éomers Männern verfolgt und niedergeschlagen. Die Schlacht hatte endlich ihr Ende gefunden.

Jauchzend und vor Freude singend stiegen die Rohirrim von ihren Pferden. Jeder, der auch nur in der Nähe war, wurde lachend in die Arme genommen. Es war vorbei!

Die Schlacht hatte viele Opfer gefordert, sowohl auf menschlicher als auch auf elbischer Seite. Als wir wieder in die Burg kamen, lagen zu unseren Füßen zahlreiche Leichen und ich fand sogar den Jungen, dessen Schrei ich noch vernommen hatte. Bedrückt lehnte ich mich zu dem leblosen Körper nieder, um ihm mit meiner Hand die offen gebliebenen Augen zu schließen. Das hätte nicht sein dürfen!

„Kanntest du ihn?", fragte Aragorn, der neben mir erschienen war.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, atmete tief ein.

„Dieser Krieg fordert zu viele unschuldige Opfer", meinte ich traurig. „Er starb vor seiner Zeit."

„Aber er starb mutig", erwiderte Aragorn.

„Mutig!", äffte ich ihn fassungslos nach. „Das war ein Kind! Es hätte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein dürfen. Zu viel junges Blut wird vergossen."

Ich drehte mich angewidert weg. Wie konnte er von dem Tod eines Kindes reden, als wäre ein Soldat gestorben? Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief ich die Treppe hinunter und stellte mich zu Théoden. Gimli war bereits bei ihm.

„Ha, ha! Wir haben es geschafft! Niemand kann uns schlagen, Herr Elb!", rief er fröhlich, aber mir war alle Freude vergangen.

„Geht zu den Frauen hinunter", lächelte Théoden Gamling entgegen. „Holt sie aus den Höhlen, sie sollen an unserer Siegesfreude teilhaben." Dann drehte er sich zu mir und legte mir wieder seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich habe dich während der Schlacht beobachtet. Deine Kampfkünste hatte ich recht anders in Erinnerung."

„Ich hatte seit unserem letzten Wiedersehen auch genug Zeit zu üben", antwortete ich mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Warst du so schlecht?", grinste Haldir, der nun auch zu uns getreten war.

„Was erwartest du von einem Kind?", lachte ich.

Théoden und Haldir stimmten mit ein und noch während wir lachten, fanden die ersten Frauen ihren Weg ins Licht des Tages zurück. Unter ihnen war auch Éowyn, die geradewegs auf Aragorn zulief, der mir – wie ich nicht bemerkt hatte – gefolgt war. Sie blickte ihn auf eine Art an, die mir einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz setzte und als ob sie diesen noch weiter verstärken wollte, umarmte sie ihn auch noch. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl kochte in mir auf, doch noch bevor ich ihm gewähren konnte völlig Besitz von mir zu ergreifen, war Éowyn auch bereits zu mir herübergerannt und hatte mir ihre Arme um den Hals geworfen, aber sie zuckte erschrocken zurück. Auf dem Schnitt an meiner Wange hatte sich schon dicker Schorf gebildet, doch aus meinem Ohr floss immer noch ein wenig rote Flüssigkeit, die nun an Éowyns Gesicht und ihrem Kleid klebte. In gerade diesem Augenblick wurde mir für einen kleinen Moment schrecklich schwindelig.

Die Nacht hatte sich bereits über die Burg gelegt und ich saß in der kleinen Kammer, die man mir zugeteilt hatte. Ein leuchtendes Feuerchen prasselte in dem kleinen Kamin, die Wände wurden in ein rötliches Licht getaucht, alles schien friedlich, doch in mir tobte ein Sturm. Ich hatte mich auf dem schmalen Bett niedergelassen und starrte auf meinen nackten Arm, der auf meinem Bein ruhte. In der anderen Hand hielt ich einen Dolch.

Ich musste schon mehr als eine Stunde so dagesessen haben, denn ich dachte darüber nach, ob ich es tun sollte, ob es besser wäre mit der Tatsache, dass Éowyn Aragorn liebte zu leben und eines Tages an gebrochenem Herzen zu Grunde zu gehen oder ob ich meinem Leben selbst ein Ende setzten sollte. Schon mindestens zehnmal hatte ich mich für einen schnellen Tod, dann wieder dagegen entschieden, schließlich aber wieder dafür.

_Tu es!_

Gerade hatte ich den Dolch wieder angesetzt, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, betrat der Störenfried das Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

_Warum habe ich sie nicht verriegelt?_

Éowyn starrte entsetzt auf den Dolch, der kurz davor war sich in meine Pulsader zu bohren.

„Was tust du da?", rief sie entsetzt, ließ alles fallen, was sie in ihren Armen getragen hatte und lief zu mir herüber.

„Oh! Mir war langweilig und ich spielte nur ein wenig mit diesem Ding hier herum", log ich verwirrt. „Was machst du hier. Müsstest du nicht bei deinem Bruder sein?"

„Ich bin gekommen, um deine Wunden zu versorgen", sagte Éowyn, nahm mir den Dolch aus der Hand und meine Hände in ihre.

„Sie sind versorgt", lächelte ich, um sie zu besänftigen, denn sie schien sich Sorgen um mich zu machen.

„Aber sieh doch!", protestierte sie. „Deine Wange ist geschwollen und dein Ohr blutet immer noch. Ich muss es nähen."

„Nein!", rief ich. „Es ist in Ordnung, so wie es ist. Mach dir keine Mühe."

„Mühe?", schrie Éowyn mich an. „Legolas, du blutest mir noch aus!" Mir wurde schwindelig und ich legte eine Hand an meine Stirn. „Siehst du? Sei nicht so stur!"

Trotzig fädelte sie einen Faden durch die Öse der aus einer Fischgräte bestehenden Nadel. Ihre linke Hand drückte meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, die rechte setzte zum ersten Stich in mein Ohr an. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich einen solchen Schmerz gefühlt, nicht einmal, als die Spinnen in Düsterwald mir beinahe beide Arme ausgerissen hatten. Ich zitterte, wie ein verängstigtes Kind und meine Augen begannen zu tränen. Ich seufzte vor Schmerz, ich verfluchte die Valar. Warum nur? Warum brachten sie mich dazu, vor ihr zu weinen? Warum musste ich vor ihr Schwäche zeigen?

„Schhh!"

Éowyn strich mir beruhigend über den Kopf, während sie die Nadel immer wieder in meine Haut führte und sie wieder herauszog. Endlich verknotete sie den Faden. Mir liefen immer noch die Tränen über das Gesicht, die nur vermuten ließen, welchen Schmerz ich soeben gefühlt hatte, welcher Schmerz immer noch nachklang.

Éowyn wischte mir sanft über die Wange, woraufhin sich eine feine Gänsehaut über mein Gesicht und meine Schultern – ja sogar bis zum meinen Armen – zog. Ihr entging es diesmal nicht. Sie zuckte erschrocken zurück. Ich stand ruckartig auf und ging mit vor dem Bauch verschränken Armen zum Fenster hinüber.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst", flüsterte ich.

Stille. Wir beide sagten kein Wort. Schließlich durchbrach Éowyn das Schweigen: „Das glaube ich auch..."

Sie verließ den Raum so schnell sie konnte und ich fasste mir an die Stirn. Was für ein verrücktes Spiel trieben die Valar mit mir?

Fortsetzung folgt...

Nan barad!  In die Burg!

all: Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel war nicht zu langweilig für euch, weil größtenteils die Schlacht beschrieben wurde, die nicht aus meinem Kopf stammt. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es wieder fast nur meine Dichtung. Versprochen! Hinterlasst doch bitte ein nettes Kommi bei mir! . Danke!

Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja dann im nächsten Kapitel.

Soph


	4. Weg ins Ungewisse

Hi Leute!

Entschuldigt, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich hatte gerade Prüfungen in der Schule und noch dazu eine total Schreibblockade. Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel wird euch vertrösten.

Na dann! Es geht weiter:

**Mein Segen, mein Fluch**

Kapitel 4: Weg ins Ungewisse

Meine Gefährten erklärten mich für ungewöhnlich still, als wir den Ritt nach Edoras antraten. Sie waren es zwar durchaus gewohnt, dass ich nicht allzuviel sprach, doch konnte ihnen nicht entgehen, dass es mir nicht gut ging. In meiner schrecklichen Grübelei vergaß ich meinen oft so nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren.

Auch als wir das Fest zu ehren der Toten und des Sieges über Sarumans Armee in der Halle Meduselt feierten, wollte in mir nicht Recht die Stimmung aufkommen. Jedes Mal, wenn sich Éowyns und mein Blick trafen, konnte sie mir nicht in die Augen schauen, mied mich. Aragorn hingegen suchte sie öfter auf. Ja, sie ersuchte regelrecht seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Ich senkte meinen Kopf und entschied, das muntere Treiben zu verlassen und mich draußen auf die steinernen Stufen zu setzten, die zur Halle führten. Als Kind hatte ich nachts, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte, oft hier gesessen. _Als Kind..._ Wie war ich damals eigentlich hierher geraten? Vor kurzem noch hatte ich mich daran erinnert, diese Erinnerung aber beiseite geschoben. Ich stöberte in den Schubladen meines Gedächtnisses nach Erinnerungen und fand letztendlich, wonach ich gesucht hatte.

Damals war ich vier Jahre alt gewesen. Ich war ein sehr unaufmerksames, neugieriges Kind, unaufmerksamer und neugieriger, als gut für mich war. An dem Tag, als ich aus Düsterwald verschwand, führte der Hoflehrer die anderen Kinder und mich durch den Wald. Er erklärte uns, wie wir anhand des Mooses an den Bäumen erkennen konnten, wo welche Himmelsrichtung war, wie wir somit immer wieder zur Siedlung zurückfinden konnten. Doch ich hörte nicht zu, denn der Schmetterling, der vor meiner Nase schwebte, erschien mir viel interessanter, als die Stimme des Lehrers. Während ich dem Insekt hinterherjagte, bemerkte ich nicht, dass ich mich immer weiter von der Gruppe entfernte.

Der Schmetterling flatterte hoch in die Krone eines Baumes und ließ mich am Boden zurück. Ich konnte noch nicht so gut klettern, wie die älteren Elben, also ließ ich es bleiben ihm weiter nachzujagen. Ich schaute mich um. Niemand war mehr da. Keine Spur vom Hoflehrer, die Kameraden waren verschwunden. Verschreckt schaute ich um mich. Mein kleines Herz begann wie verrückt gegen meine Brust zu hämmern, mein Atem ging schneller. Ich drehte mich nach allen Seiten, in der Hoffnung jemanden zu finden, doch als ich bemerkte, dass ich allein war, rannte ich panisch in irgendeine Richtung. Was ich nicht wusste – jedoch ahnte – war , dass ich weiter aus dem Wald hinauslief, statt hinein zur Siedlung.

Ich stolperte über eine Wurzel und blieb verängstigt liegen. Erst als ich ein leises Knacken hörte, schreckte ich auf, um mich gleich an einen Baumstamm zu drücken. Ich schlotterte am ganzen Körper, vor Angst bekam ich Schluckauf. Ein zweites Knacken erschallte unweit hinter mir, dem ein dumpfes Trampeln folgte. Ich wusste, was da hinter mir war und es ließ mir das Blut in den Andern gefrieren.

Der rasselnde Atem und das klickende Geräusch der Kieferklauen der Riesenspinne waren nun direkt hinter mir. Das Tier schien genau zu wissen, dass ich keine Chance hatte ihm zu entkommen. Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte in acht gierige Spinnenaugen, die mir zu verstehen gaben, dass das Tier bereit war, sich auf mich zu stürzen. Mein kleiner Körper war vor Angst wie gelähmt.

Doch als die Spinne mich gerade mit ihren giftigen Klauen beißen wollte, erklang ein sirrendes Geräusch im Wald. Ein Pfeil traf das Tier knapp unterhalb seines Kopfes. Dem ersten Pfeil folgten weitere, bis die Spinne tot zu Boden sank.

_Rettung!_ Erleichtert kletterte ich aus den Wurzeln und kam freudig hinter dem Stamm hervor, doch statt einer Waldwache in die Arme zu laufen und nach Haus gebracht zu werden, blickte ich in die grimmige Fratze eines Orks. Ich stolperte rücklings und wollte davon krabbeln, doch da hatte mich das Monster schon gepackt. Vor Angst hielt ich mir die Augen zu, mein Schluckauf wollte nicht nachlassen.

Der Ork beschnüffelte mich verwundert und grunzte etwas in seiner Muttersprache, die ich nicht verstand. Ein zweiter seine Horde kam auf uns zu. Er nahm mich aus den Pranken seines Genossen, um mich zu einem kleinen Paket zu verschnüren. Ich konnte mich kaum noch bewegen.

So wurde ich auf eine Reise genommen, die mich weiter von zu Haus wegführte, als ich je in meinem Leben gewesen war. Nicht einmal Bruchtal hatte ich besucht; meinen Onkel Elrond hatte ich nur einmal gesehen, als er seine Schwägerin – meine Mutter – und deren Mann besuchte. Ich bekam nun also die Welt außerhalb Düsterwalds zu Gesicht, aber ich hatte sie mir weniger grausam vorgestellt.

Am zweiten Tag der Reise bekam ich heraus, dass ich wohl als Notproviant dienen sollte, falls das Spinnenfleisch, welches die Orks mitgenommen hatten, nicht mehr ausreichte. Schon jetzt bleckten sie ihre dreckigen Zähne nach mir, war mein Fleisch doch weitaus zarter, als das des achtbeinigen Tieres, doch es war beängstigend zu wissen, dass ich wohl im Magen einer dieser Kreaturen enden sollte.

_Wäre ich doch bei meiner Gruppe geblieben!_

Meine Kleider und mein Gesicht waren schmutzig. Die Orks banden mich nicht einmal für das nötigste Geschäft los, weshalb ich schon nach kürzester Zeit einen ekelhaften Geruch annahm. Zu Essen bekam ich schimmliges Brot, das schrecklich schmeckte, aber zumindest meinen Hunger stillte.

Da die Orks meist nachts wanderten – ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum sie mich tags im Wald fanden, denn Orks sind extrem lichtscheu – schlief ich, wenn die Sonne schien und ich auf dem Rücken eines von ihnen geschnürt war.

Doch eines Nachts kam mir der Zufall zu Hilfe. Die Meute hatte sich gerade niedergelassen und mich einfach gegen einen niedrigen, aus dem Boden ragenden Fels gelehnt. Von den Orks war ein stetiges Grunzen zu vernehmen, das wohl Worte darstellen sollte. Doch plötzlich und unerwartet mischten sich zischende Geräusche darunter und neben mir fielen Orks tot zu Boden. Eine regelrechte Schlacht begann vor meinen Augen, der ausnahmslos alle dieser Kreaturen zum Opfer fielen. Hier und da ritt ein Mensch an mir vorbei, der ohne zu zögern einem der Orks den Kopf abschlug.

Ich hatte Angst und drückte mich zitternd an den Felsen. Mein Schluckauf kam wieder, so wie immer, wenn mich Furcht packte.

Einer der Reiter lief auf mich zu. Er war ein Mensch, wie die anderen, und Menschen hatte ich noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Sein kurzer, blonder Bart wirkte besonders beängstigend auf mich. Elben hatten keine Bärte und dieser Mensch vor mir schien durch ihn nur grimmiger zu wirken, als er in Wirklichkeit war, denn er kniete sich zu mir nieder und legte mir seine große Hand vorsichtig auf den zitternden Kopf.

„Ein Kind!", sagte er in einer Sprache, die ich nicht beherrschte. „Sie hatten ein Kind bei sich! Der arme Junge! Komm!"

Er versuchte mich auf den Arm zu nehmen, aber ich wehrte mich weinend, wobei mein Schluckauf immer schlimmer wurde. Schließlich gab ich dem deutlich stärkeren Mann nach und ließ mich auf sein Pferd setzen. Er selbst schwang sich plumpsend hinter mich in den Sattel.

„Eure Majestät", erwiderte ein anderer Mensch. „Seine Ohren! Dieses Kind stammt vom Elbenvolk; es ist verflucht!"

„Elbenkind oder nicht, wir nehmen ihn mit nach Edoras", antwortet der Mann hinter mir. „Das arme Ding ist ganz verängstigt!"

Dem anderen Mann schien dies deutlich zu missfallen, denn er zog eine abwertende Grimasse, schaute mich angeekelt an und stieg dann auf sein eigenes Pferd.

Wir ritten über ein Land, dass ich in dieser Form noch nie gesehen hatte. Ich war meinen Wald gewohnt. Dass es in der Welt auch andere Dinge gab außer Bäumen, war mir nie bewusst gewesen und es wirkte beängstigend auf mich. Wäre ich in Begleitung meines Vaters oder eines anderen Elben hier gewesen, hätte ich mich wohler gefühlt.

Hinter den grünen Wiesen kamen nun ganz blass am Horizont die Mauern eine Stadt zum Vorschein. Auch sie war anders, als ich es von meinem Zuhause in Düsterwald kannte: Diese war umrahmt von einem hölzernen Zaun. In Eryn Lasgalen waren unsere Hauser nur durch einen Zauber geschützt, den mein Vater und die ältesten der Siedlung auf den Waldfluss und die Pflanzen gelegt hatten. Außerdem wurden die meisten unserer Hauser auf den Bäumen erbaut, fast das gesamte Leben spielte sich dort ab. Doch hier in Rohan (ich erfuhr später, dass dieses Land Rohan hieß) stand kein einziger Baum. Alles schien kahl und grell, das gedämpfte, grüne Licht im Unterholz des Waldes fehlte. Stattdessen knallte das Sonnenlicht kalt und windig auf die Berge und wurde von den Gletschern zurückgeworfen.

Ich hielt mir die Hände vor die schmerzenden Augen, denn sie hatten sich noch nicht an diese Helligkeit gewöhnt. Elben haben scharfe, aber empfindliche Augen. Ich würde Tage brauchen, um mich daran zu gewöhnen.

Wir ritten durch das Stadttor. Ich sah mich um, in die Gesichter der Leute. Sie verbeugten sich vor dem Mann, der hinter mit im Sattel saß und blickten mich argwöhnisch an. Überhaupt schienen die Menschen in dieser Stadt furchtbar schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Ich machte mich eingeschüchtert im Sattel klein.

Die Pferde erreichten ein goldenes Haus, das sich deutlich von den anderen, tristen Gebäuden abhob. Der Mann stieg von seinem Pferd, hob mich hinunter, behielt mich aber im Arm.

„Meduselt!", sagte er stolz zu mir.

Ich kippte den Kopf fragend und immer noch misstrauisch zur Seite. Dieses Wort konnte ich auch nicht zuordnen.

Ich wurde in ein kleines Zimmer gebracht, in das die Sonne besonders kräftig hineinschien. Als der Mensch mich absetzte, hüpfte ich sofort auf das Bett, das am Fenster stand, zog die Vorhänge zu und kauerte mich verängstigt in eine Ecke. Die Arme schlang ich fest um meine Beine, das Gesicht wandte ich mit aufgerissenen Augen, dem Menschen zu, der mitleidig auf, das zitternde, kleine Elbenknäul herabsah, dass sich versuchte vor ihm zu schützen. Er flüsterte einem seiner Diener etwas zu und versuchte mich so freundlich wie möglich anzulächeln.

Dann hörte ich kleine, tapsige Schritte und neben ihm erschienen drei Kinder, die ungefähr in meinem Alter sein mussten: zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen. Ich hörte auf zu zittern und schaute neugierig zu ihnen herüber. Das Mädchen lächelte, die Jungen blickten mich nachdenklich an.

„Seid nett zu ihm!", meinte der Mann und verließ das Zimmer.

Die beiden Knaben blieben an der Tür stehen, aber das Mädchen hoppelte fröhlich zu mir aufs Bett. Ich hingegen versuchte mich noch weiter an die Wand zu drücken. So unschuldig sie auch zu sein schien, ich war misstrauisch.

„Ich bin Éowyn!", quiekte sie, ich verstand nicht, zog die Augenbrauen verzweifelt zusammen.

„Ich..." Sie deutete auf sich. „Éowyn!" Sie sprang vom Bett und lief zu den beiden anderen hinüber, packte einen von ihnen am Arm. „Éomer!" und der andere hieß „Théodred!"

Dann fasste ich Mut: Im ... Legolas."

Das war nun so lange her. Ich sehnte mich nach der Zuneigung, die sie mir damals gegeben hatte, doch wir waren keine Kinder mehr, die bedenkenlos händchenhielten oder sich nach einem Wettrennen schubsten und spielend im Gras wälzten. Diese Zeit war vorbei.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Ich schreckte auf. In meiner Grübelei hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass Éowyn an mich herangetreten war.

„Na-natürlich!"

Sie ließ sich neben mir auf der Treppe nieder und starrte in den dunklen Sternenhimmel. Der Wind bließ kühl um Meduselt herum, ließ unsere Haare tanzen, um daraufhin wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Niemand sprach; eine unangenehme Stille entstand. Ich dachte krampfhaft darüber nach, was ich sagen könnte, doch mir fiel nichts gescheites ein. Éowyn war die erste, die sprach.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie.

„Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen", erwiderte ich und als Éowyn sich zu mir drehte, um zu sagen, es sei ihre Schuld gewesen, meinte ich: „Dann entschuldigen wir uns beide."

Sie lächelte. Mir schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. Dann stand sie auf und wollte wieder in die Halle gehen, wandte sich mir jedoch noch einmal zu.

„Willst du nicht hineinkommen?"

„Nein, ich bleibe noch ein wenig hier."

„Gut", meinte sie und verschwand.

Hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass sie Aragorn liebte, hätte ich sie geküsst. Es hatte mich viel Willenskraft gekostet mich zurückzuhalten. Ich war zwar ein Elb, aber immer noch ein Mann. Auch für uns war es manchmal schwer sich zu beherrschen.

Mich beschlich auf einmal ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich setzte mich auf und schaute in die Nacht hinaus.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Eryn Lasgalen Düsterwald

Im ich

Ich hoffe, ihr konntet dieses Kapitel genießen! Hinterlasst doch bitte ein review!

Soph

At zita01: Vielen Dank für dein Review, aber ich muss sagen, dass ich noch nie bei Tolkien gelesen habe, dass Elben so langsam erwachsen werden (obwohl ich auch der Meinung bin, dass es so sein müsste), aber in dieser Geschichte hätte es einige Ungereimtheiten gegeben, hätte ich es so gemacht, wie du in diesem Kapitel lesen konntest. Deshalb ist es kein Fehler.

Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du noch weiterlesen würdest! .

At Nyella: Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber die Haarfarbe der beiden, war wirklich ausschlaggebend! Als ich die Zwei Türme zum ersten Mal sah (da war ich glaub ich 13), hatte ich genau diesen Hintergedanken. Ich suchte dann neulich nach einem Pairing, dass es nicht so oft gibt und da erinnerte ich mich daran, dass mir dieser Gedanke mal durch den Kopf geschossen war.

Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel, konnte dieses ermüdende ein wenig verwischen! -


	5. Im Lager

Hallo!

So diesmal war ich doch etwas schneller, als letztes Mal! An dieser Stelle gibt's nur noch zu sagen, dass ich mir Recht herzlich bei meinem Beta Dragile bedanke und das ihr viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel haben sollt! .

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören keine der Figuren mir, sondern alle dem Tolkien.

****

**Mein Segen, mein Fluch**

Kapitel 5: Im Lager

Ich stand auf und lief unruhig hin und her. Aus der Halle konnte ich noch immer lautes Gegröle vernehmen, das davon zeugte, dass die Feier immer noch andauerte und noch einige Zeit andauern würde. In Düsterwald hätte man eine siegreiche Schlacht auf keinen Fall auf solche Weise gefeiert. Dort saß man ruhig beieinander und trauerte zwei Tage um die Verstorbenen, dann aber begann ein Fest, auf welchem viel Musik gespielt, und getanzt wurde und bei dem Wein in Maßen zur Verkostung kam. Es kam natürlich auch vor, dass ein Elb sich übernahm, jedoch war dies eher eine Seltenheit. Doch mehr als der Lärm aus dem Inneren der Halle störte mich dieses seltsame Gefühl in der Brust, dieses Herzklopfen, dass immer dann einsetzte, wenn mir Gefahr drohte. Ein Instinkt, den alle Angehörigen meines Volkes besaßen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht; ich konnte es spüren.

Ich hatte das Gefühl irgendetwas würde diesen Ort unbefugt beobachten, belauschen... spionieren. Mein Herz schlug immer schneller und ich spürte, wie mir das Blut heiß ins Gesicht schoss.

_Das Auge nähert sich..._

Dieser Satz war das erste, was mir durch den Kopf ging.

_Aber wie...?_

_Der Palantír, den Gandalf Saruman entwendet hat_, sagte eine leise Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf.

Ich lief zurück in die Halle. Die Feier war vorbei; ich hatte mich anscheinend lange meinen Vorahnungen hingegeben, so lang, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte, dass die Leute sich schon zur Ruhe gelegt hatten. Ich ging zurück zu dem Schlafsaal, den man uns zugewiesen hatte. Mein Herz schlug immer stärker, also war ich auf dem richtigen Weg. Ich öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Aragorn hatte bereits vor mir bemerkt, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er beugte sich zu dem auf dem Boden liegenden, schreienden Pippin nieder, der eine feurige Kugel in seinen Händen hielt.

_Der Palantír..._

Aragorn nahm so schnell er nur konnte ein Leinentuch und warf es über das brennende Ding, um sie dem Hobbit gleich aus der Hand zu schlagen. Gandalf nahm den Palantír erschrocken wieder in Gewahrsam. Merry stand wie gelähmt an einer Säule und hatte seinen verängstigten Blick auf seinen erstarrten Vetter gerichtet, dem sich der Zauberer nun widmete. Er weckte den bewegungslosen Hobbit mit einem Zauber und begann ihn mit Fragen zu löchern. Pippin antwortete nur leise und verwirrt und brauchte danach frische Luft. Ich erklärte mich bereit ihm eine Weile Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Der junge Hobbit war sehr ruhig, hatte seine Beine an den Oberkörper gezogen und das Gesicht auf die Knie gelegt. Unwillkürlich wurde ich wieder an meine eigene Kindheit erinnert, denn Pippin sah beinahe so aus, wie ein kleiner Legolas, der sich an einem schönen Nachmittag in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte, sich auf seinem Bett zusammenrollte und weinte, weil er von zu Haus und den anderen Elben getrennt war. Ein Legolas, der das Mädchen und die zwei Jungen sehr liebgewonnen hatte, aber dem das Heimweh quälte. Ein Legolas, der die Sprache der Menschen noch kaum verstehen konnte...

Rasch kehrte ich wieder aus meinen Gedanken zurück, als ich bemerkte, dass Pippin aufschaute.

„Geht es dir besser, Herr Hobbit?", fragte ich.

Pippin nickte leicht, aber er war immer noch ungewöhnlich blass. Er zog seine Beine noch enger an seinen Körper.

„Ich war wohl wieder zu neugierig...", murmelte er.

„Das kann gefährlich sein", antwortete ich knapp und seufzte. Das Gespräch wollte wohl nicht so recht in Gang gehen. Also harrten der Hobbit und ich eine Weile hier aus. Später nickte ich ein, aber Pippin bemerkte es nicht, denn wenn wir Elben schlafen, tun wir dies mit geöffneten Augen. Nun, ich schlief bis zum Morgen. Manche mögen sich vielleicht wundern, wie ich es vermochte die gesamte Nacht aufrecht sitzen zu bleiben, aber uns Elben war es angeboren sich überall und zu jeder Tageszeit, wann immer wir es wollten, schlafen zu legen.

Als die Sonne nun vollends am Himmel stand und ganz Edoras wieder hellwach war, verfolgten wir ein Gespräch Aragorns, Gandalfs und Théodens. Unser Waldläufer versuchte den König dazu zu überreden Gondor zu warnen und ihnen Truppen zur Verfügung zu stellen, doch Théoden wollte nicht auf ihn hören, denn er war sehr nachtragend. Dass Gondor mit ihnen im Zwist stand, berührte ihn sehr; das konnte ich spüren. Am Ende der Diskussion entschied Gandalf jedoch, dass er selbst gen Osten reiten sollte. Er wollte Pippin mit sich nehmen.

Im Geheimen erzählte er uns, dass er den Truchsess Gondors, Denethor, überreden wollte die Leuchtfeuer zu entzünden, damit Théoden es sich ein zweites Mal überlegen und doch nach Gondor reiten würde. Aragorn sollte „einen anderen Weg" nehmen. Dieses „andere Weg" gefiel mir nicht. Ich wusste, was er meinte. Einen geheimen Weg unter dem Berg, bewohnt von Untoten. Der bloße Gedanke daran, diesen Pfad nehmen zu müssen, ließ mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Moria war schlimm genug für mich gewesen. Ich hasste Höhlen und Mienen.

Théoden ließ mich am Abend, nachdem Gandalf fortgeritten war, zu sich rufen. Seit ich meinen Fuß wieder ins Lande Rohan gesetzt hatte, waren wir nicht dazu gekommen viel miteinander zu sprechen und ich hoffte insgeheim, dass es heute ein ausgiebiges Gespräch zwischen uns geben würde. Ich sollte nicht enttäuscht werden.

Als ich das Gemach des König betrat, wurde ich mit einem herzlichen Lächeln empfangen, was mich ein wenig wunderte. Nach all den Jahren – man hatte mich im Alter von zwölf wieder zurück nach Düsterwald gebracht – war ich eigentlich ein völlig fremder Elb für ihn geworden. Er hingegen war so geblieben, wie ich ihn kennengelernt hatte. Deshalb fiel es mir wenig schwer ihm wieder zu vertrauen, wie ich es in meiner Kindheit getan hatte, nachdem ich mich an die Menschen gewöhnt hatte.

Théoden reichte mir einen goldenen Kelch, der mit rotem Wein gefüllt war und goss sich selbst etwas ein.

„Du bist ein prächtiger Mann geworden, Legolas", meinte er. „Ich kann behaupten, dass ich stolz auf dich bin, Neffe."

Ich musste lächeln. Obwohl ich nie leiblich seiner Familien angehört hatte, behandelte man mich, wie einen seiner Abkömmlinge. Früher hatte ich ihn sogar _Onkel_ nennen dürfen, doch ich wagte es vorerst nicht dieses Wort in seiner Gegenwart auszusprechen.

„Mein Bruder ist anderer Meinung", erwiderte ich.

„Warum?", fragte Théoden.

„Ich habe acht Jahre meines Lebens hier in Rohan verbracht", antwortete ich. „Er will mich deswegen nicht als Teil der Familie anerkennen. Seiner Meinung nach habe ich zu menschliche Charakterzüge. Er behauptete einmal sogar, ich wäre es nicht würdig unter Elben zu leben, aber versteht mich nicht falsch. Er ist ein guter Elb und ich achte ihn sehr."

„Jemanden, der dich als Schade betrachtet?", wunderte sich Théoden.

„Von Zeit zu Zeit neigt man dazu Dinge zu sprechen, die man nicht wirklich so meint, wie man sie gesagt hat. Auch wir Elben unterliegen diesem Fehler", meinte ich.

Er lachte.

„Und du gehst davon aus, dass es deinem Bruder genauso geht?"

„Das vermag ich nicht zu sagen, aber wir sind Brüder und Elben hassen ihre Familienangehörigen nicht wegen solch banalen Gründen. Acht Jahre sind wenig für uns. Die Familie ist wichtig, genauso wie das Wohl derer, die ihr angehören."

„Ich erwarte natürlich nichts anderes von einem elbischen Haus und auch in meiner Familie ist es nicht anders, wie du weißt", antwortete Théoden. „Aber was du über deinen Bruder erzählst, wundert mich sehr."

Ich nickte nur, denn keinem wäre es anders ergangen, als ihm. Ich selbst hatte mich gewundert mit was für einer Art mein eigener Bruder mich behandelte, als ich zurückkehrte, denn ich hatte ihn anders in Erinnerung. Deshalb konnte ich ihn zunächst nicht besonders leiden, doch dann geschah etwas, dass meine Meinung von ihm schlagartig änderte. Aber dieses Erlebnis will ich an dieser Stelle nicht weiter ausweiten, denn ich würde sonst zu sehr von unserer eigentlichen Geschichte abschweifen. Mir brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge, die ich unbedingt gestellt haben wollte: „Warum wollt ihr keine Männer nach Gondor schicken?"

„Gondor hat uns auch keine Hilfe geschickt, als wir in Nöten waren", sagte Théoden und schaute mich verwundert und missmutig zugleich an. „Warum sollte ich ihnen nun beistehen?"

„Wollt ihr den Fehler Denethors wiederholen?", warf ich ein. „Wenn ihr Gondor jetzt nicht helft, werdet ihr es sicherlich bereuen. Die Armee Minas Tiriths ist stark, doch nicht stark genug, um auf sich allein gestellt auf Mordors Bedrohung zu antworten und wenn Sauron erst Gondor besiegt hat, werden die Rohirrim nicht mehr sicher sein. Das wird kein Volk Mittelerdes, wenn Gondor unterworfen wurde."

Théoden wurde nachdenklich. Auch wenn dies sehr hinterlistig war: Insgeheim versuchte ich Gandalf den Weg zu ebnen, damit alles den Gang ging, den es gehen musste, um die letzte Bedrohung, die wir Elben noch in Mittelerde abzuwenden gedachten, wirklich überwunden werden würde.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", entschied sich Théoden schließlich. „Was du sagst entspricht der Wahrheit, doch... doch der Schmerz sitzt tief. Wenn ich daran denke, dass Théodreds Tod hätte verhindert werden können..."

An dieser Stelle versagte ihm die Stimme und ich legte ihm zum Trost meine Hand auf die Schulter. Auch mich überkam Trauer.

„Wir alle vermissen ihn", sagte ich. „Doch lasst seinen Tod nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Das ist das Einzige, dessen ich mich anmaße, euch zu raten."

Théoden lächelte und nickte verständnisvoll. Ich dagegen hatte das Gefühl reichlich Gutes zu Gandalfs Plan beigetragen zu haben. Ich war zufrieden mit mir selbst.

Ich sollte mich nicht zu früh gefreut haben, denn schon vier Tage nach Gandalfs Ritt nach Minas Tirith brannten die Leuchtfeuer auf. Aragorn setzte uns aufgeregt darüber in Kenntnis. Zu meinem Erstaunen dachte Théoden nicht lange über seine Antwort nach und ließ seine Männer aufbruchsbereit machen.

„Woher kommt dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?", wunderte sich Aragorn.

„Auf diese Frage kann ich dir leider auch keine Antwort geben", lächelte ich vergnügt und vernahm nur nebenbei das misstrauische Brummeln des Zwerges, der neben mir auf einer Bank seine Axt polierte.

Wir waren schon bald aufgebrochen und ritten fort von Edoras. Unser Lager sollte nahe der Straße zum Dimholt aufgeschlagen werden, am Fuße des Berges. Mir graute es schon bei der alleinigen Vorstellung daran. Man erzählte sich unheimliche Geschichten über diesen Ort. Ich hatte von der Legende gehört, von den Verfluchten, die im Berg lebten. Geister...

Ich wollte nicht länger daran denken. Elben und Geister, dies passte nicht zusammen. Der Zwerg hinter mir war nicht so unruhig, wie ich es war. Er unterhielt sich freudig mit Éowyn, die neben und ritt, über sein Lieblingsthema: Zwergenfrauen. Ich wusste nicht zum wievielten Male er ihr nun erzählte, dass man Zwergenfrauen äußerlich nicht von ihren Männern unterscheiden konnte. Ich seufzte. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern bis wir an unserem Lagerplatz angelangen würden.

Das Lager war riesengroß. Überall tummelten sich aufgeregte Rohirrim, die Zelte aufschlugen oder Eintopf kochten und aßen. Théoden erkundigte sich, wie viele Männer gekommen waren, aber er war nicht begeistert, denn es waren weit weniger gekommen, als er sich erhofft hatte. Tatsächlich schienen sie nicht genug zu sein, um Mordors Streitkräften entgegenzutreten, doch es hatte keinen Sinn sich darüber zu ägern. Sie würden in den Tod reiten, wenn sie in die Schlacht gingen und es würde Tod über sie kommen, wenn sie nicht kamen. Niemand hier hatte noch etwas zu verlieren. Mandos Hallen warteten auf jeden – zumindest auf jeden Elben.

Das Lager, in dem der König residierte und die Zelte der höherpositionierten Rohirrim samt den Ruhestätten Éowyns, Aragorns, Gimlis und mir lagen erhöht, aufgestellt hoch oben auf dem Berg. Meine zwei Gefährten und ich teilten uns ein Zelt. Der Zwerg, der müde von dem Ritt war, legte sich sofort auf sein Lager und schlief schnarchend ein. Aragorn lächelte mich belustigt an.

„Ab und zu schnarchst du auch", erwiderte ich, ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Aber nicht so schlimm, wie Freund Zwerg", antwortete der Waldläufer.

„Nein, so schlimm ist es wahrlich nicht", sagte ich. „Nur ein bisschen und nur manchmal."

Jäh lachte Aragorn auf.

„Lass uns ans Feuer gehen, ehe ich mich auch niederlege, um zu schlafen", meinte er und führte mich zu Éomer und Gamling, die essend an den warmen Flammen saßen.

Auch wir nahmen unser Abendmahl zu uns, denn es war bereits dunkel geworden und die Sterne standen am Himmel. Ich würde diese Nacht nicht schlafen, wie meine Freunde, sondern etwas tun, was ich schon seit einiger Zeit vorhatte zu tun, doch ich musste warten. Der richtige Moment dazu war noch nicht gekommen.

Als er seinen Eintopf aufgegessen hatte, stand Aragorn schließlich auf, um sich zur Ruhe zu legen. Ich selbst blieb bei Éomer und Gamling sitzen. Bald schon war aus dem Zelt hinter uns ein leises Lachen zu vernehmen. Dann stürmte ein aufgeregter Merry hinaus ins Freie, gefolgt von Éowyn.

„Du solltest ihm nicht so viel Hoffnung machen", meinte Éomer.

„Warum sagst du so etwas?", fragte Éowyn. „Warum sollte er nicht kämpfen für die, die er liebt?"

„Ich zweifle nicht an seinem Willen, sondern an der Reichweite seines Armes."

Die beiden Männer brachen in tosendes Gelächter aus und Éowyn verschwand beleidigt wieder ins Zelt. Ich seufzte. Menschen konnten so gemein zueinander sein, selbst, wenn sie sich mochten und liebten. Ich sagte nichts zu dem Thema. Vielleicht hätte ich es tun sollen, aber ich wusste, dass Éowyn selbst gern in die Schlacht ziehen würde und mich jetzt mit ihr zu streiten, weil ich der Meinung war, dass sie nicht auf das Schlachtfeld gehörte (wovon sie wusste, denn ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass ich mir Sorgen um sie machte) hätte sie nur auf dumme Gedanken gebracht.

Bald gingen Éomer und Gamling selbst zu Bett und ließen mich allein mit einigen anderen Männern am Feuer zurück. Ich wartete eine Weile, machte mich dann selbst auf den Weg, doch statt mein eigenes Zelt zu betreten, bog ich an ihm ab und verschwand im Dunkeln. Den Elbenmantel brauchte ich nicht einmal, um mich vor den Männern zu verbergen. In meiner Heimat waren wir Meister im plötzlichen Verschwinden und verschwinden musste ich, wenn ich meinen Plan durchführen wollte.

Leise schlich ich mich um die Zelte bis ich an einem stehen blieb, das ich gesucht hatte. Ich lauschte ein wenig, bis ich sichergehen konnte, dass die Person, die das Zelt besaß, schon schlief. Vorsichtig schlich ich mich hinein.

Éowyn lag friedlich auf ihren warmen Fellen. Ihre Haare waren ihr tief ins Gesicht gefallen, die Decke halb von ihrem Körper gerutscht.

Behutsam, um kein Geräusch zu machen, ging ich zu ihr hinüber und kniete mich nieder, sodass sie mit dem Rücken zu mir lag. Sanft strich ich ihr das Haar zur Seite und lächelte.

„Erinnerst du dich?", hauchte ich. „Das Schmuckstück, dass Aragorn trug. Es faszinierte dich." Ich besah ihr hübsches Gesicht. „Ich schenke dir ein solches Schmuckstück."

Mit diesem Satz griff ich nach der Kette, die um meinen Hals hing. Wie alle Elben besaß auch ich einen Anhänger, ähnlich dem Abendstern Arwens, der unsere Unsterblichkeit wahrte. Ich wollte schon nach dem Verschluss langen, da wurde es heller und jemand betrat das Zelt. Als ich mich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, dass die Fackeln von draußen hineinwarfen, musste ich feststellten, dass es Théoden war.

Er starrte überrascht und erschrocken zugleich auf mich hinunter und ich nahm die Kette vollends von meinem Nacken und legte sie Éowyn um den Hals. Théoden und seine Kinder wussten, was es bedeutete, wenn ein Elb dies tat. Ich hatte es ihnen erklärt. Doch ich wollte Éowyn noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben, aber wegen Théoden ließ ich es lieber bleiben.

Ich wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen, ging so schnell ich konnte an ihm vorbei ins Freie, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ohne ein Wort zu hören. Jetzt wollte ich an nichts mehr denken.

Auf meinem Rückweg entdeckte ich erstaunt, dass Elrond uns bis hierher gefolgt war. Er überprüfte allerdings schon den Sattel seines Pferdes, denn er wollte so schnell wie möglich heimwärts nach Bruchtal reiten. Bevor er sein Pferd bestieg, erzählte er mir den Grund, weshalb er gekommen war und dass er Aragorn das Schwert Andúril, geschmiedet aus den Bruchstücken Narsils, gebracht hatte.

„Lass ihn nicht allein ziehen, Legolas. Du musst ihm folgen", sagte er zu mir.

„Gewiss, Onkel."

Er lächelte kurz, doch dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer besorgten Mine.

„Gib auf dich acht, Neffe."

„Gewiss, Onkel."

Er nickte mir zu und ritt davon.

_Was hast du gesehen?_

Diese Frage sprach ich nie in seiner Gegenwart aus, denn ich wusste, wie sehr er sie hasste. Die Gabe der Voraussicht war ein schreckliches Geschenk der Valar.

Aragorn hatte tatsächlich vorgehabt ohne uns zu gehen und auch wenn ich mich vor dem Berg fürchtete, ich hatte meinem Onkel versprochen ihm zu folgen. Nun saß ich auf meinem Pferd, hinter mir Gimli, und ritt durch die verwirrten Rohirrim hindurch. Zwischen ihnen stand die zierliche Gestalt Éowyns, aber diesmal galt ihr Blick nicht Aragorn, sondern mir allein. Unsere Augen trafen sich ein allerletztes Mal, als sie die Hand fragend auf meine Kette legte. Ich lächelte, doch es kam nur ein gequältes Muskelzucken dabei heraus. Schließlich drehte ich mich weg und bemerkte, wie rot ich im Gesicht wurde. Ich wollte sie nicht mehr sehen. Ob der Zwerg bemerkt hatte, was in mir vorging, wusste ich nicht. Mir fiel es schwer meine Gedanken zu ordnen, denn neue Erinnerungen keimten in mir auf:

Ich war älter, es musste in meinem neunten Sommer gewesen sein. Ich hatte mich noch immer nicht wirklich an mein neues Zuhause gewöhnen können und vermisste den Wald. Es gab Tage, an welchen ich mich in meinem Zimmer verbarg, es nicht verlassen wollte. An solchen Tagen leistete mir Éowyn Gesellschaft.

So kam es, dass sie die erste war, die erfuhr, was es mit meiner Kette auf sich hatte.

„Sie ist schön", meinte Éowyn und deute auf das silberne Kunstwerk, das um meinen Hals hing.

„Ja", antwortete ich.

„Darf ich es mir heute ausleihen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das geht nicht!", sagte ich.

„Warum nicht?", schnaubte Éowyn empört.

„Weil ich es nicht abnehmen und jemandem geben darf!"

„Und warum das nicht?"

Ich seufzte und erwiderte: „Wenn es kaputt geht, muss ich sterben und wenn ich es dir gebe, dann zählt es als Geschenk und ich verliere meine Unsterblichkeit und muss dich heiraten."

Das kleine Mädchen überlegte eine Weile und errötete.

„Dann gibst du sie mir, wenn wir groß sind?", fragte sie.

„Aber ja!", antwortet ich lächelnd, obwohl ich mir in meiner Naivität nicht bewusst war, was ich da überhaupt gesagt hatte. Obwohl ich mir nicht im Klaren war, dass diese Versprechen eines Tages sogar wahr werden würde.

Fortsetzung folgt...

So, das war es nun, das 5. Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir noch im nächsten treu!

**Melethil: **Ja, ich habe das Pairing auch noch nicht oft entdeckt und hoffe, ich konnte dich damit erfreuen. Danke auch für das Kompliment und den Tipp. Ich dachte ich hätte es schon freigeschalten...

Soph


	6. Unter Schädeln

Hallo!

Endlich Ferien und das heißt mehr Zeit zum schreiben! Hier also habe ich es endlich geschafft meine Schreibblockade zu überwinden! Vielen, vielen Dank an dieser Stelle auch Beta-Leserchen Dragile! .

Disclaimer: Gehören alle dem Tolkien, die Figuren... Nix meins... T.T

**Mein Segen, mein Fluch**

Kapitel 6: Unter Schädeln

Wir ritten nun schon eine ganze Weile in dieser kahlen Felsspalte. Ich war ganz und gar in Gedanken versunken. Meine Lippen zuckten in regelmäßigen Abständen, denn ich dachte an Éowyn, ihr wundervolles Haar, ihre einst strahlenden Augen und ihr selten gewordenes Lächeln. Die Erinnerung an sie schmerzte mich und ich fühlte mich schlecht bei meinen Gedanken an sie. Mein Herz raste; ich hatte ihr meine Kette gegeben, das Zeichen meiner Unsterblichkeit. Damit hatte ich sie unwiderruflich abgelegt. Genützt hat es mir nicht sehr viel. Ich würde an meinem Liebeskummer vergehen wegen eines Menschen, der König von Gondor sein würde, sobald die Schlacht uns den Sieg gebracht hatte – falls sie uns den Sieg brachte. Ein Mensch, der meine Cousine zur Frau nehmen und sie in den steinernen Käfig Minas Tiriths einsperren würde, wegen des Menschen, den ich Freund nannte. Es wusste nicht einmal, wie es mir erging.

Umso mehr wünschte ich mir die Anwesenheit Haldirs, der im Lager mit dem Rest seiner Galadhrim zurückgeblieben war. Dies war eine schwere Entscheidung für ihn gewesen, denn insgeheim wünschte er sich zurück nach Lórien, wo seine schwangere Frau Iarquellewen auf ihn wartete. Ich beneidete ihn um sein Glück. _Eine Frau, die mich liebt und Kind_: Das war schon immer mein größter Wunsch gewesen, denn als Prinz sehnte man sich nach den einfachen Dingen. Éowyn. Was würde Vater nur dazu sagen?

Als der Tag anbrach, machten wir eine kleine Rast in einer Felsspalte. Gern wäre ich einfach nur weiter geritten, doch der Zwerg war des Sattels müde und Aragorn und ich konnten es ihm nicht verübeln, schließlich war Gimli es nicht gewohnt zu reiten. Mir behangte es allerdings nicht. Der Berg machte mir Angst, das musste ich zugeben, doch ich verbarg sie so gut ich nur konnte. Den Spott des Zwerges wollte ich nicht auf mich ziehen.

Heimlich, als meine beiden Begleiter sich über den Sinn und die Notwendigkeit diesen Weg nach Gondor zu nehmen, diskutierten, erinnerte ich mich an etwas, dass ich auf meine Reise mitgenommen hatte. Es steckte in einer Innentasche meiner Tunika, die ich heimlich selbst – und mehr schlecht als recht – hinein genäht hatte. Es war ein kleiner Kamm. Oh Eru, die Valar wollten, dass ich mich auf Ewig an mein Elend erinnere, denn diesen Kamm hatte mir Éowyn vor Jahren zum Abschied geschenkt.

Ich seufzte, doch küsste das Ding in meiner Hand und verbarg es dann wieder in meiner Tunika.

Lang dauerte es nicht mehr bis wir zu einem schmalen Höhleneingang kamen. Das war es nun, was wir suchten, das Tor zu den Pfaden der Toten. Meine Beine wollten widerstreben. Ich ging einen Schritt zurück, doch dann riss ich mich wieder zusammen. Ein kalter Luftstrom wehte aus dem Tor und unsere Pferde gingen wiehernd durch. _Ein perfekter Grund, um umzukehren_, dachte ich mir und wollte schon den Pferden nachlaufen, aber Aragorn drehte sich schnell zurück und lief einfach in die Höhle hinein. Gut. Von nun an gab es also kein Zurück mehr. Ich schluckte, schaute nicht zu Gimli und folgte Aragorn. Mitten im Lauf, sodass der Zwerg es nicht sehen konnte, schloss ich meine Augen, öffnete sie erst wieder in der Höhle.

_Wie gern würde ich wieder hinausgehen!_

Was war das nur? Überall diese grünlichen Gestalten. Es war unheimlich! Verschreckt drehte ich mich hin und her, darauf bedacht mich wehren zu können, sollte mich jemand oder etwas angreifen. In der Höhle war es kalt, doch von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde es noch kälter. Die Gestalten begannen uns zu umkreisen und zu umzingeln. Der Zwerg neben mir wurde nervös.

Eine der Geisterfiguren trat nun auf Aragorn zu. Diese trug eine zerfallene, jedoch reich verzierte Rüstung und auf den Haupt eine alte, durchsichtige Krone. Immer näher kam sie auf den Menschen zu, uns anderen nicht betrachtend. Ein seltsames Lachen stieß sie aus, das von allen Wänden tief widerhallte und dem Zwerg und mir durch Mark und Bein ging.

„Der Weg ist versperrt", sagte die Gestalt. „Er wurde angelegt von denen, die tot sind. Nun müsst ihr sterben!"

Doch Aragorn ging nicht darauf und auf die drohend auf uns zukommenden Geister ein. Sturköpfig legte er sein Anliegen dar: „Erfüllt euren Eid!"

„Nur der König von Gondor mag mir befehlen", sprach der Gekrönte gebieterisch, doch Estel zog einfach nur sein Schwert Narsil aus der Scheide und die Gestalten traten ehrfürchtig vor ihm zurück.

„Diese Klinge ward geborsten!", rief der Gekrönte.

„Nun wurde sie neu geschmiedet", erwiderte Aragorn. „Folgt mir in die Schlacht! Erfüllt euren Eid und ihr seid frei!"

Doch nun antworteten die Geister nicht mehr. Einer nach dem anderen begannen sie sich aufzulösen. Ein grässliches Knacken durchstieß die Luft, als die Felswände vor uns plötzlich nachgaben und tausende von Schädeln auf uns niederprasselten.

„Lauft!", schrie Aragorn.

_Das hättest du uns nicht sagen brauchen!_

Der Zwerg hetzte eilends an mir vorbei und auch ich rannte um mein Leben. Hinter uns aber schritt ein Heer von grünlichen Gestalten einher, denn sie hatten Aragorns Ruf Folge geleistet. Dennoch, uns blieb kaum Zeit, um uns darüber zu freuen. Es wurden mehr und mehr Schädel, bis ich schließlich unter einem Haufen von ihnen begraben wurde.

Panik umfing mich, denn die Knochen drückten mich immer weiter in Richtung einer breiten Felsspalte, von der aus es tief hinab ging. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich wieder an die Luft zu kämpfen, aber es war sinnlos. Ich war einfach zu leicht und wurde immer weiter geschoben.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine eiskalte Hand an meinem Oberarm. Im nächsten Moment atmete ich wieder Luft. Einer der Geister hatte mich herausgezogen und hielt mich nun fest am Arm bis ich außer Reichweite der Schädel war.

„Hannon le...", wisperte ich bange in Richtung des Geistes und er ließ mich grinsend los.

Ich wusste nicht, ob er Sindarin kannte, aber ich denke, er hatte zumindest verstanden, was ich zu ihm gesagt hatte. Aragorn und Gimli hatten nichts von meinem Kampf bemerkt, denn sie waren um ihr eigenes Leben gerannt. Umso mehr wunderte es sie, dass ich mich bei meinem Retter bedankte, denn Aragorn wusste, wie sehr wir Elben Geister verabscheuten. Doch lang schien es ihn nicht zu kümmern, denn er gab seinem neuen Heer den Befehl zum Ausrücken. Aragorn – woher auch immer – wusste, dass Korsarenschiffe den Anduin hinaufsegelten, bis nach Osgiliath. Gnadenlos ließ er ihre Besatzungen von unseren neuen Gefährten niederwalzen, wie Maden. Die Leichen wurden über Bord gestoßen, sodass ein jeder von uns Platz genug hatte.

Aragorn, so schien es mir, genoss den Augenblick den Sieges. Zeit war es, dass der Erbe Isildurs hervortrat und unserem Waldläufer gefiel das Gefühl des Triumphs.

Er wusste nicht, wie glücklich er war. Alles, was er wollte, fiel ihm in den Schoss. Sei es meine Cousine Arwen oder das Königreich Gondor oder irgendetwas anderes. Ich hingegen kam mir vor, wie ein trostloses Etwas, dass vor lauter Schmerz im Selbstmitleid ertrank. Ich blickte hinüber zum stolzen Aragorn, der nur ein Mensch war und dachte an mich, einen edlen Prinzen Düsterwalds. Was hatte ich getan, dass die Valar so erzürnt wurden und das Unglück aus Kübeln über mich schütteten?

Seit meiner Entführung nach Rohan war mein Lachen unecht gewesen. Dort war ich dem ständigen Heimweh nach meinem Wald verfallen, Heimweh, das verursachte, dass ich weniger aß, als gut für mich gewesen war. Im Alter von zwölf Jahren nahm man mich wieder zurück in den Wald. Einer meiner Vettern – ich glaube, es war Elladan – hatte mich bei den Pferdemenschen gefunden. Doch zu Haus ergoss sich der Hohn der anderen Elben, versteckt hinter dem Rücken meines Vaters, über mich. Ich vermisste Éowyn und nun, wo ich bei ihr gewesen war, hatte ich mich ferner von ihr gefühlt, als jemals zuvor.

Die Schiffe segelten immer weiter aufwärts. Osgiliath kam in Sicht; wir machten uns bereit. Langsam fuhren wir ein, versteckten uns noch vor einer Gruppe Orks, die am Fluss stand und sehnsüchtig auf die Ankunft der Schiffe wartete. Vor uns war die Schlacht schon entfacht und man konnte hin- und herstürmende Rohirrim zwischen kämpfenden Orks und Mûmakil sehen. _Beeindruckend! _Von diesen riesigen Tieren hatte ich bis jetzt nur in Geschichten gehört.

Das Schiff hielt und Aragorn war der Erste, der aus ihm heraushüpfte, gefolgt von Zwerg und mir.

„Möge der beste Zwerg gewinnen!", rief Gimli und ich verkniff mir meinen Kommentar, denn meine Stimmung hob sich nun deutlich. Ich hatte beinahe gute Laune.

Hinter uns stürmte das Geisterherr her und vernichtete alles, was ihm in die Quere kam. Auf das Schlachtfeld folgten wir ihm. Die Wette, die der Herr Zwerg eben begonnen hatte, ließ ich mir nicht nehmen. Beinahe grinsend, zählte ich die Orks, die durch meine Pfeile starben, denn so konnte ich den Ärger über meine Situation am besten ersticken.

Blitzschnell zog ich meine Schwerter, köpfte einen Ork, der mir gerade die Füße unter den Beinen weg hauen wollte. Der nächste starb durch einen Pfeil, den ich ihm zwischen die Augen drückte, wieder herauszog, um den nächsten Orks damit zu erschießen.

Ich war noch nicht lang auf dem Schlachtfeld, als ich eine gefährlich vertraute Stimme unweit neben mir hörte.

„Merry?"

Das Blut gefror mir in den Adern und ich konnte keinen Schritt weiter machen. Ohne es zu bemerken griff ich in die Innentasche meiner Tunika. Dort lag sie krauchend vor mir am Boden, Éowyn, die mich nicht sah, weil sie von mir weggedreht blieb. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr rühren. Die einzige Bewegung, die ich tat, war mein immer fester werdender Griff um den kleinen Kamm, denn ich nun ganz aus meiner Tunika gezogen hatte.

_Warum hast du so etwas dummes getan?_

Das nächste, an das ich dachte, war zu ihr zu laufen und sie zu schützen. Ein Ork kam auf sie zu, noch war er weit weg vor ihr, doch als ich gerade zum Rennen ansetzte, ertönte ein weiteres, grausiges Geräusch: das Sterbensgebrüll eines Mûmakil. Ich schaute auf. Ein gigantischer Rüssel fuhr auf mich zu und das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnerte, war diese Schwärze vor meinen Augen. So fühlte es sich also an tot zu sein...

Fortsetzung folgt...

**rhabarber**: Danke für das Kompliment! Aber ich muss sagen die Meinungen über das Pairing gehen auseinander. Ich habe schon von jemandem gehört, der es nicht toll gefunden hat, dass ich Legolas mit Éowyn zusammenbringe. Na ja... Die künstlerische Freiheit...

**Flexia**: Ich werde mich bemühen jetzt schneller zu schreiben! Ich dachte mal es wäre eine Abwechlung zum eher fröhlichen Legolas! Und ich liebe melancholisches Zeugs! XD

**Langweilerin**: Danke für das Kompliment!

**Melethil**: Ja, ich weiß noch nicht, was aus den beiden wird, aber warte es einfach ab! .- Aber was Théoden nur davon denkt, dass Legolas in Eos Zelt war...

**Celebne**: Du hast Recht! Éowyn gibt es nicht besonders oft in FFs. Dieses Pairing hatte ich hauptsächlich genommen, weil es mal was anderes war und was nicht schon von tausenden Leuten durchgelutscht wurde! MarySues mag ich auch nicht! Es nervt einfach! Und was das Ende angeht! Wir sollten uns alle überraschen lassen!


	7. Bin ich am Leben?

Hallo!

Ha! Das letzte Kapitel. Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so schnell fertig würde... nein, eigentlich wollte ich daraus eine richtig lange FF machen, aber es hat sich irgendwie doch nicht ergeben und die Story nimmt an dieser Stelle ein Ende. Ich hoffe aber, dass ihr viel Spaß mit diesem Chap haben werdet und nun wollen wir nicht lange zögern: Es geht los! .

Danke übrigens wieder an Dragile fürs beta-lesen.

Disclaimer: Die Figuren stammen natürlich alle aus Tolkiens Feder und nur einige kleine Statistenfiguren, die nicht „persönlich" erscheinen, gehören mir.

**Mein Segen, mein Fluch**

Kapitel 7: Bin ich am Leben?

Stimmen, überall Stimmen. War es wirklich so laut in den Hallen von Mandos? Die Geräusche dröhnten in meinen Ohren, wie das Poltern einer Gerölllawine. Langsam wich das taube Gefühl in meinem Kopf und ließ Platz für einen schrecklichen Kopfschmerz, der sich in die tiefsten Windungen meines Hirns zu bohren schien. Der Schmerz lief weiter bis in meinen Brustkorb, hinunter zu Armen und Beinen.

„Wird er sterben, Elrond?", fragte eine verzweifelte Stimme neben mir.

_Ada?_

„Ich weiß es nicht, Thranduil. Wir müssen abwarten."

_Onkel?_

Langsam begann ich meine Hände wieder zu spüren. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich eine kleine Hand an meiner eigenen, die mich fest drückte. Es war nass, meine Finger waren nass...

Ich spürte die Schwere auf meinen Beinen, das stärker werdende Verlangen danach endlich die Augen aufzuschlagen, aber ich konnte nicht. Meine Lider waren zuerst so schwer, wie Blei, doch dann sprangen sie plötzlich auf und das fahle Licht einer Fackel stach mir ins Gesicht. Nun schmerzten auch meine Augen.

„Aaaaah..."

Ich merkte, wie jemand meine andere Hand angstvoll ergriff und sie nah an seine Brust drückte.

„Legolas, mein Junge!"

„Ada...", flüsterte ich erschöpft und versuchte um mich her zu blicken.

Nicht nur Vater und Elrond waren da, am Fuße meines Bettes standen Éomer und Aragorn, hinter ihnen versuchten Arwen und ihre Brüder Elladan und Elrohir besorgt einen Blick auf mich zu werfen, zu meiner Rechten saß Éowyn und weinte. Weiter hinten standen noch andere Gestalten, die versuchten einen Blick auf mich zu werfen (unter ihnen auch Haldir), doch ich konnte nicht erkennen, wer sie waren, denn ich fühlte mich schwach. Es muss wohl ein recht lustiger Anblick gewesen sein, wie der König Düsterwalds und die Schildmaid Rohans beide eine Hand des jungen Elbenprinzen hielten, doch angesichts meiner Verletzungen war niemandem zum Lachen zumute. Ich war nicht tot, aber ich wollte auch nicht wissen, welche Knochen gebrochen waren und welche Innereien mir der Rüssel zerquetscht hatte.

Ich schloss meine Augen wieder, denn nur so konnte ich das Pochen in meinem Kopf etwas mildern. Die Geräusche, die die Heiler um mich herum machten und der Schrei eines Soldaten, dem man gerade einen blutigen Verband abnahm, wurden leiser, bis sie schließlich erloschen waren.

Ich erwachte erst nach zwei Tagen wieder und dieses Mal saß nur Éowyn an meiner Seite. Sie weinte immer noch oder schon wieder, doch nun war ich länger bei Bewusstsein und hatte genug Kraft, um den Arm zu heben, um ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Sie versuchte zu lächeln; ich lächelte schwach zurück.

Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich wieder daran, dass ich Éowyns kleinen Kamm noch, kurz bevor ich in Ohnmacht fiel, gehalten hatte. Meine rechte Hand war verbunden, nur die Finger waren frei. Ich hob den Arm und starrte auf den schmuddeligen Stoff. Traurigkeit umfing mich.

„Ich habe ihn verloren...", hauchte ich bedrückt. „Ich habe deinen Kamm verloren..."

„Nein", schluchzte Éowyn und zog den Kamm aus einer Rockfalte. „Du hast ihn so sehr gedrückt, dass du ihn dir ins Fleisch gerammt hast..."

Da war ich erleichtert, denn ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können, hätte ich ihr Geschenk an mich verloren.

„Bleibst du hier bei mir?", fragte ich mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sie nickte und sagte: „Ich bleibe hier sitzen, bis du gesund bist."

„Dann will ich schnell gesund werden, damit du mir nicht an meinem Bett verhungerst", scherzte ich und Éowyn lachte, froh, dass es mir besser ging.

Ich versuchte zu ignorieren, dass sie meine Kette offen, für alle sichtbar, über dem Kleid trug. Vater hatte es sicher schon bemerkt, aber ich wagte nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie er wohl darauf reagiert hatte. Thranduil aus Düsterwald war ein strenger und grimmiger Elb, leicht zu reizen, aber trotzdem gerecht. Nur bei Menschen kannte er keine Gnade, selbst die Zwerge, die vor sechzig Jahren in unseren Kerkern gesessen hatten, hatte er besser behandelt, als so manchen Mensch, obwohl er sehr dankbar dafür war, dass Théoden mich damals gerettet hatte. Théoden... Er hatte an meinem Krankenbett gefehlt.

„Wo ist dein Onkel?", fragte ich Éowyn und sie drehte in schmerzlicher Trauer das Gesicht zur Seite. Ich wusste, was geschehen sein musste.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen..."

„Nein, er war auch dein Onkel..."

Und so saß sie noch eine Weile bei mir, hielt meine Hand und redete mit mir, bis ich erneut meine Augen schloss und einschlief.

Elbenwunden heilen schneller, als die der Menschen und so konnte ich schon nach einer Woche wieder aufstehen – zwar mit Krücken, aber wenigstens war ich nicht mehr an das Bett gefesselt. Ich hatte Éowyn in ihre Gemächer geschickt, damit sie etwas Schlaf bekam, denn die Heilerin erzählte mir, dass sie Tag und Nacht an meinem Bett gesessen und über meinen Schlaf gewacht hatte. Nun war Ada bei mir und führte mich hinaus an die frische Luft zu einer Bank nahe den Häusern der Heilung. Mein Bruder war nicht nach Minas Tirith gekommen, um mich zu sehen.

Ada war ernst, wie immer, doch ich konnte die Sorge sehen, die ihm immer noch die Augen verschleierte. So hatte ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen, als ich wieder zurück nach Düsterwald gebracht worden war, zurück nach Haus. Er sah mich nachdenklich an und ich wusste, worüber er mit mir reden wollte.

„Du überraschst mich immer wieder, mein Sohn", begann er, ich sagte nichts. Dann fuhr er fort. „Sich mit Zwergen anzufreunden ist unüblich für Elben und noch dazu hast du deine Unsterblichkeit an eine Menschenfrau verschenkt, die soweit ich weiß, Gefühle für einen anderen hegt."

Ich seufzte, senkte meinen Kopf und murmelte: „Ob ich so sterbe oder an meinem Liebeskummer, das ist egal."

Ada legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. Er hatte einen Blick, den ich noch nie in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte: verzweifelt, aber zugleich liebevoll und väterlich.

„Legolas, mir ist egal, wer die Frau ist, die du liebst, doch ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Vielleicht war dies ein voreiliger Entschluss."

„Nein, Ada", sagte ich traurig. „Es ist meine Entscheidung gewesen und es war die richtige, da bin ich mir sicher."

Er nahm meine Hand und drückte sie fest, dann schaute er in den Himmel.

„Großvater wollte auch nicht, dass du Mutter heiratest", meinte ich. „Seinen Tod hast du ausgenutzt, um deinen Willen durchzusetzen."

Vater musste lachen, denn ich hatte Recht. Oropher war alles andere, als begeistert mit der Wahl seines Sohnes gewesen, denn meine Mutter war keine Tawarwaith und Oropher hegte eine Abneigung gegen Elben, die nicht seinem eigenen Volke angehörten. Vater fand sich mit der Tatsache ab, dass Éowyn die Einzige für mich bleiben würde, auch wenn ihr Herz Aragorn gehörte.

Bald erfuhr ich, dass mir während meiner Ohnmacht einiges entgangen war. Aragorn war mit den verbliebenen Männern Rohans und Gondors an das Schwarze Tor geritten und hatte Sauron herausgefordert hinauszutreten, um seine gerechte Strafe zu erhalten. Dies war ein nettes Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen, um Frodo und Sam den Weg zu ebnen, welches großen Erfolg gezeigt hatte. Letztendlich hatten die beiden den Ring vernichten können und alles hatte sich zum Guten gewendet.

_Für die meisten jedenfalls_, so glaubte ich.

Ich freute mich zwar, dass Éowyn nun öfter bei mir war, denn ich war noch nicht ganz gesund und sie hatte Angst eine der Wunden könnte aufreißen, aber dennoch war ich nicht glücklich. Mich wunderte es allerdings, dass sie Aragorn kaum noch Beachtung schenkte.

„Die Frau Arwen ist wunderschön", sagte sie eines Nachmittages zu mir, als wir zusammen etwas durch die Höfe der Häuser der Heilung spazierten.

„Aragorn wird sie zur Frau nehmen", erwiderte ich seufzend. „Bedrückt dich das?"

Aber Éowyn lächelte und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter, umschloss meine Hand fest mir ihrer; mit der anderen strich sie mir sanft über mein Gesicht.

„Nein", antwortete sie und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Nein, es bedrückt mich nicht."

ENDE

**all:** Faramir? Wer ist Faramir? unschuldig pfeif

Ja, nun ist es zu Ende mit dieser FF. Ich muss sagen, sie hat mir manchmal wirklich Probleme bereitet, weil sie ziemlich viele Schreibblockaden verursacht hat. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr recht viel Spaß mit ihr hattet.

Gesagt sei an dieser Stelle noch, dass ich schon an einer neuen FF arbeite, aber noch nicht weiß, wann ich sie hochladen werde, weil ich ein paar Kapitel vorschreiben will, falls ich wieder Schreibblockaden bekommen sollte, aber immer noch hochladen kann. Ich hoffe aber, dass wir uns da auch wieder sehen werden!

euch alle für eure Kommentare knuddel

**rhabarber: **Tja, ein fieses Ende in chap 6, aber trotzdem ein Happy End im chap 7! .

**Celebne: **Es ist ja noch mal gut ausgegangen. Ich wollte ihn aber ein bisschen leiden lassen, so bin ich nun mal.


End file.
